The Witch of Halloween
by winterrios69
Summary: It's been 4 years since Pitch Black was defeated. Now he's back and ready for revenge. He gathers allies, while the Man in the Moon chooses a new Guardian; the Witch of Halloween. After a misunderstanding, she and Jack start off rocky. The last thing he wanted was to become a witch's enemy. The last thing he expected was the fall in love with her. Which is worse? War or love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've always wanted to do a Spirit of Halloween x Guardians story and now I finally can! I'll only continue if you guys like it though. I don't want to waste my time. Anyway here we go...**

It was a dark, windy night. The sky was filled with dark clouds that were settling in for the upcoming rain storm. The wind was blowing at a tremendous speed, causing houses to shake as well as the nerves of scared young children. Their nerves were not settled once the winds started to howl.

Younger children, such as the now 7 year old Sophie Bennett, have fled to the protection of their mother; rambling on about monsters under the beds, in the closets, and the werewolves howling outside.

Other children, specifically the older teenage ones, are not as scared. They didn't shiver in fear of the howling wind, but rather howled with it. Such as 14 year old Jamie Bennett and his friends Klaud, Klaus, Cupcake, and Pippa.

Monty, however, was an exception. Just like Sophie, he too was scared and wanted the comfort of his mother. However, he knows that can't happen. He's spending the night with Jamie. He knows he'll have to suck it up and try to be brave. Just like he was when he helped defeat the boogeyman: Pitch Black.

All six teens were huddled together inside the pillow and sheet fort they had made a few hours prior and were telling stories. More specifically, ghost stories. It's a Saturday night and also October 1st. It's also about to storm.

It's absolutely a perfect way to start off October.

"Can you guys please stop howling?" Monty pleaded in a shaky voice. "It's making my ears ring."

Cupcake gave him a punch to the shoulder. "You _talking_ is making my ears ring."

Monty glared at her as he rubbed his shoulder. "Can we please just get back to Jamie's story?"

"Oh yeah!" Jamie exclaimed. "Where did I leave off?"

Klaud looked off into the distance with wide eyes, mocking Jamie, and said, "One by one each of the teenagers who dared to trespass into the Witch's Graveyard were found dead..."

Jamie's friends giggled while Jamie merely rolled his eyes.

"I do not sound like that." He argued.

Klaud shrugged. "Whatever you say man."

Jamie shook his head, and continued where he left off.

"Anyway, as I was saying:

...one by one each of the teenagers who dared to trespass into the Witch's Graveyard were found dead in the most gruesome way.

Teresa was found with a burning hot curling iron shoved down her throat. Tommy was found with a machete jabbed in his head and two smaller knives in his eyes.

Sarah was found burned to death in a tanning booth. And Samuel, the one who suggested they sneak in and destroy the Witch's land, was found dead in the lake.

His biggest fear was water and he drowned. He was driving out of town when he saw the witch on the bridge. He got scared and lost control of the car. Personally, I believe it was the Witch who used her magic to cause the car to plummet down to the cold water below.

Anyway, his soul, along with his friends' souls belong to the Witch, forever trapped in her clutches in eternal damnation. Some say that to this day, if you listen close enough, you can hear their screams for help and the Witch's laughter echoing in the wind."

Jamie stopped talking and closed his eyes. His friends looked at one another with uncertainty, but hesitantly did the same. They fort was filled with silence as the teenagers listened to the wind.

This is exactly what Jamie wanted. He opened one of his eyes to make sure his friends weren't looking. He took a deep breath and at the top of his lungs he let out a scream.

All at once his friends let out ear piercing screams that were sure to wake up his mother and neighborhood.

Twins Klaud and Klaus were holding each other, Cupcake was hiding under the blankets with Pippa, and Monty was rocking himself back and forth, his head buried in his arms.

Jamie was laughing hysterically, and was finding it hard to breathe. "Oh my god! Hahahaha! You...ahahaha...my sides and cheeks hurt...ahahaha!"

When his friends recovered they all glared at him. Klaud and Klaus threw their pillows at him and said together in unison, "You jerk!"

Cupcake came out from under the blankets and punched him hard in the arm...twice.

"That was so not cool," she growled.

Jamie winced at the pain, but kept laughing.

"We're gonna get you back for that," Said Pippa, who was secretly admiring how cute Jamie's laugh is.

"Yeah," Monty agreed, trying to be tough, "you better...uh...you better watch yourself...watch your back? Ugh! You know what I mean!"

Jamie finally calmed down and wiped his tears away. He let out a few deep breaths before he said, "I'm sorry, but you all should have seen that coming."

Before any of them could reply, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, followed by the voice of Jamie's mother.

"Kids," she said in a panicked voice. "Are you okay? I heard screaming. Is everything alright? What's wrong? What happened?"

Jamie sighs as he crawls out of the fort. "Everything is fine," he said to his mother.

She was standing right outside the fort entrance and was looking down at her son with worried eyes. "Are you sure? What-"

"I just scared my friends," Jamie explained, "We're all fine. I promise."

Miss Bennett sighed in annoyance and exhaustion. "Make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want the neighbors to come over and start complaining."

Jamie salutes and says, "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

She retreats back to her room and her son crawls back inside his fort. He was greeted with glares.

"Yeah," said Pippa, "it better not happen again."

Jamie chuckled. "I make no promises, Pip." He couldn't help but think how cute Pippa looked when she was angry. She was like a bunny. More specifically Bunnymund when he was shrunken down four years ago. Cute, but deadly.

Pippa was grateful it was dark enough so no one could see her blush. Jamie is the only person who has ever called her Pip. He's the only person _allowed_ to. Cupcake knows exactly way, and she couldn't help but smirk at her only girl friend.

"Hey, I got a question," Klaus says, gaining everyone's attention. "You know how we have North, the Spirit of Christmas, and Bunny, the Spirit of Easter? Well, what about the Spirit of Halloween? Do you think there's a spirit for that?"

His brother Klaud was quick to answer. "Of course there is! I mean, I've never seen this spirit nor have I heard the Guardians say anything about this spirit, but come on. If there's a spirit for Christmas and Easter then there is obviously a spirit for Halloween."

Monty, who always thinks the worst, says, "What if it's an evil spirit like Pitch?"

There was a moment of silence as the memories of the battle played in their minds. For once Monty was actually right. Halloween is usually associated with evil, wicked things. What if the Spirit of Halloween is evil?

"That's very... stereotypical," Cupcake thoughtfully said. "Just because Halloween is usually associated with all things wicked doesn't mean the Spirit of Halloween is wicked too. He or she is probably really nice."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Pippa, who is the closest to Cupcake, knew that Cupcake was also referring to herself and felt a pang of sympathy for her friend.

"Plus," Cupcake continued, "if the Spirit of Halloween is evil, wouldn't he or she have done something by now?"

"Maybe something did happen and the Halloween Spirit was defeated," Pippa guessed. "Isn't that what happened to Pitch?"

"Yeah!" Monty agreed. "And just like Pitch, the spirit is resting to regain its strength to seek revenge."

"What if," Klaud began.

"Something evil is going on right now?!" Klaus finished.

Cupcake scoffed. "Please! The Guardians would have told us...right?"

"Probably not," Pippa answered. "They wouldn't want us to worry. Plus, they know dang well that we'd do everything in our power to help, and the last thing they want is for us to be a part of another battle."

"Honestly," Klaud said smartly, "The Guardians have everything under control. If something bad is going on they'll handle it."

"I guess you're right," Jamie speaks up. "But you know who can answer our question about the Halloween Spirit? I'll give you a hint: he's our best friend."

Knowing smiles appeared on his friends' faces.

"He's fun," says Klaud.

"He's a Guardian," Klaus added.

"He's the bringer of Winter," Cupcake joined in.

"He can fly," says Monty.

"He's also super hot," Pippa boldly says, causing her and Cupcake to giggle. The boys rolled their eyes.

"He," Jamie continued, "is the one and only mischievous Jack Frost! Next time he comes for a visit I'll ask him about the Spirit of Halloween. Jack visits often so we should get our answer soon. He'll probably be here tomorrow."

"And in the meantime," Cupcake says, taking over, "I'll be the one telling the ghost stories."

She turned her flashlight on and flipped it upwards, casting off a shadow on her face. "Are any of you familiar with Crybaby Bridge?"

Cupcake smiled wickedly when her friends shook their heads. "Perfect. I'd tell you to sit back and relax, but relaxing will be the last thing on your mind."

"Oh great," Monty sarcastically said as he pulled the blankets over his head. "Just what I needed."

Cupcake grinned and cleared her throat. "It all started many summers ago..."


	2. Chapter 2

_On this night_  
 _Stay locked in your homes_  
 _Sending frights_  
 _The monsters roam_

 _High in the sky is the full glowing moon_  
 _The ferocious werewolves howl, loud and clear_  
 _The children are marked with the witch's rune_  
 _These deadly creatures should be feared_

 _Instead they are not_  
 _For humans believed them to be fake_  
 _With their foolishness they'll rot_  
 _What a stupid humanly mistake_

 _Vampires will be emerging from their old, dusty tombs_  
 _Werewolves will be hunting beyond forest grounds_  
 _The witches will be flying on their brooms_  
 _And the children will be out, thinking they're safe and sound_

 _Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they're not there_  
 _Sometimes the naked eye can't see what should be seen_  
 _Take caution and be aware_  
 _For it is a deadly night on Halloween_

Have you ever had questions that don't have answers to them? It's either that or you can't find someone to give you the answers. I've had unanswered questions ever since I woke up in the late 1600s, underneath the old Willow tree that I'm currently sitting under.

The tree is in the center of an extremely old graveyard, deep in the woods, that's behind the old mansion I live in. To some it would be weird, but it's my home. The only home I've ever known. And the ghosts here are my family. They're the only ones who can see me and I'm the only ones who can see them. Well, humans can see them if they want them to see them, but humans never visit and these ghost never leave unless they seriously want to.

I don't know why anyone living can't see me. It's always been spirits. I'm a spirit too, but I'm not like the others. I'm a special, magical type of Spirit.

I'm the Spirit of Halloween and Bringer of Autumn. I bring Autumn to the world and watch over the children as they go out trick or treating, making sure they're safe and having fun. When I see trouble I'm there to fix it, when someone talks bad about my holiday I scare the crap out of them, and when I see someone not having a blast I make sure they do. I also make sure unlucky children have tons of candy to eat in case they can't go out.

Halloween isn't the only holiday I take care of; Its just my main, well known one. I'm also in charge of November 1st and 2nd. Halloween, November 1st, and November 2nd are the only three days that the dead can visit their loved ones on earth. I open up a door with my scythe so that loved ones in heaven, or any other afterlife paradise can visit the human realm. I also make sure they get back safely.

My scythe is also able to turn into my magical flying broomstick. I also have a wand, but I hardly use it anymore. From the beginning, the wand was used for practicing. I'm a master spell caster now. Everything I do now is all done with my hands and mind.

I still have the wand though. It's too pretty to give up, and I like to use it from time to time just for the heck of it. It's fun to play with. It makes me feel like a little girl again. Even though I've never been a little girl before. I've always been...this.

It's just a feeling I get though. I try not to think too much about it. Oh! I also have a spell book and cauldron! Basically, I have everything a witch needs.

Oh, and in case you missed it, I'm a witch. And, much like all the stereotypes, I do have green skin. BUT...my skin is beautifully clean and smooth; it's nothing like those ugly warty witches everyone thinks witches to look like.

Witches are the symbol of Halloween. Sure some people might think of vampires or werewolves, but it's the Witches that ruled it all. They're the ones who _created_ vampires and werewolves in the first place!

And how do I know that I'm specifically a witch and not just a Spirit who is a magic being made by the Man in the Moon? Well, he told me so himself.

He only told me who I was and what I was supposed to do. That's all he ever said, and that was a long long time ago. And yet I still remember his exact words.

 _You are Hallow Eve. The Spirit of Halloween and Autumn. You protect the children on your night with your powers. You are a Witch of the Light and your powers will bring children great joy. You have always been a Witch and you always will be a Witch. Use your powers wisely and bring magic to the world._

Spirit of Halloween he had said. I'm more like the Witch of Halloween. I like that a lot better.

But yeah, I'm a witch with powers. I don't just bring Autumn to the world or bring loved ones back to visit. I'm able to move things with my mind, control the four elements, talk to animals, make spells, and shape-shift. I can also have others shape shift into anything I desire them to be too. There's a lot I can do.

However, throughout the years, I learned that I can only transform into animals associated with Halloween. If I wanted to turn into a tiger I wouldn't be able to.

I can't change my physical appearance either. I can give myself fangs and change my clothes, but that's about it. I can't change my hair, skin, or eye color, and that really sucks. But hey, I guess it's not too bad. I like myself the way I am. Why would I want to change my appearance to look like everyone else? Well, everyone _living_ that is.

I'm glad I'm able to change into Halloween animals though. I'd rather be able to do that than change my appearance to look like other people. Hell, I'd rather be able to change into animals than not at all! I'm grateful for what I'm able to do. Do you know how awesome I am? I'm amazing!

Anyway, I also have a black cat, owl, vampire bat, raven, tarantula, and black wolf as my pets. Six awesome pets and a cemetery full of amazing dead people...It's the best kind of family I could ever ask for. I don't care if people can't see me. I don't care if I don't have any believers, or friends who aren't ghosts or animals. Animals and Ghosts are way better than living people anyway. I have everything I could ever want right here. I would never give it up for anything.

But...there's something missing. I don't know what it is, but I know that there's something gone.

"You know," said Mary, an old ghost woman who was knitting beside me, "Back in my day, girls who had colored hair were known as troublemakers."

She was referring to my orange, and purple highlights in my jet black hair.

"Well, in case you didn't notice I _am_ a troublemaker." I remarked, not looking up from my sketchbook. "Plus, I don't think girls in your day had green skin." I waved my free, _green_ hand in the air for her to see.

"I don't think they've ever had eyes like mine either." My eyes are purple with orange flecks and a black rim. And since we're on the topic of my appearance I might as well describe my attire. My clothing attire consists of any corset dress outfits, a purple hooded cloak, and sometimes a black pointed hat.

I glanced over at her with a smirk and saw her roll her eyes as she continued to knit.

"Smart ass," she mumbled.

I giggled as I continued to sketch my latest drawing. I also have a few non-magical talents. Magic isn't the only thing I can do. I can draw, sing, dance, and play the violin and piano. But if there's anything I can't do, it's knit. Well, magically I can, but the hard, regular way? Not a chance. I learned that the hard way and Mary knows it.

As Mary knitted whatever the heck it was she had in mind, she said to me, "You know, lately I've been seeing the Queen of Tricks looking rather down. What's the matter, Hallow? Today is October 1st. Usually, you're happier than a vampire who's found himself a lone human in the middle of the night."

I let out a sigh and shrugged. I set my sketchbook aside and leaned back so my back rested against the bark of the Willow Tree. "I don't know. I just...I feel like something is missing in my immortal life."

Mary nodded and hummed. "Go on."

I shook my head. "That's it. There's just something missing and I don't know what."

Mary gave me a knowing smile. "I think I might now. You're lonely."

I looked at her in confusion. "Lonely? How can I possibly be lonely? I have you and the other ghosts, I have my pets-"

"That's not what I meant," she interrupted. She put her knitting down and looked at me with her ghostly eyes. "By lonely I meant romantically. You need a boyfriend."

I looked at her in surprised and burst into laughter. "Mary, you crack me up."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Mary was frowning at me, and that's when I realized she was serious.

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked and laughed again. "Mary, I don't have time for a boyfriend-"

"You work once a year!" She argued.

"Actually, it's three days." I corrected.

Mary rolled her eyes and waved me off. "Okay fine. Three days out of 365. How on earth are you too busy?"

"It takes a lot out of me." I commented, reaching back for my sketchbook. She grabbed it before I could and whacked the top of my head with it.

"Ow! What was-"

"If you don't get yourself a boyfriend by the end of this month I'm gonna contact Cupid." She threatened and my eyes widened.

"Oh god, no!" I cried out. "Not Cupid! That prissy, pink haired, angel winged, little brat is so freaking annoying!"

Everyone thinks that Cupid is a baby boy, but that makes no sense at all. I mean, come on, a baby? Specifically a boy? Girls have a better sense of love than boys do.

Cupid Valentine is a grown female teenager like me who is so girly it sickens me. She has angel wings, rose pink hair, and a regular bow and quiver of arrows. I don't talk with her much, but I heard she updated her equipment to crossbows now instead of the regular bow and arrow. That's really badass for her, but that's the only cool thing about her. She's also of the most obnoxious Special Spirits I know.

By special spirits, I mean others like me. We're Spirits, but we're not like ghosts.

Besides me and Cupid there are other Holiday Spirits, Seasonal Spirits, and Legendary Spirits.

To name a few examples, for other Holidays there's North and Bunnymund for Christmas and Easter, for seasonal there's the Bringer of Winter Jack Frost, and the legendary spirits are the Tooth Fairy and Sandman.

These five spirits that I chose in particular are also known as the Guardians. The Guardians are chosen Spirits picked by the Man in the Moon to protect the children of the world.

Now, you see, I already do that and I think it's pretty messed up that I was never chosen. Oh well, I guess. I don't need to be given a Guardian title to protect the children.

Honestly, it would really suck to become a Guardian for me. I only like one of them. I don't like two of them, I can't understand one, and I've never met their newest one.

Bunnymund is a rude, judgmental, oversized Australian rat that seriously needs to get that boomerang out of his ass.

Every time I see Tooth she's always complaining to me about how candy is bad for the teeth, and how all the teeth she gets on Halloween are rotten. Is that my fault? No!

Sandy doesn't talk, and I unfortunately can't read minds (another thing I can't do magically). There's no way to communicate with him. I can speak to animals because they can speak back. Sandy can't which honestly sucks. He doesn't look like he'd annoy me as much as Tooth and Bunny.

With North I actually like him. He's my number one rival at favorite holiday, but we're friendly rivals. He's nice, generous, funny, and totally badass! His tattoos and swords are wicked!

And then there's Jack Frost. I've never met the guy, but I do know of him. Bringer of Winter and the King of Mischief. He honestly sounds like my type of person. I can see us really hitting it off. I heard that he and Bunny don't exactly see eye to eye. That's a plus for me. Anyone that has problems with Bunny and loves to mess with him is definitely my friend. Bunny wouldn't stand a chance between us.

Oh, but let's not forget that Jack is the newest Guardian that was chosen four years ago to defeat Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.

Is it weird that I've never even met the Pitch Black? I mean, how on earth has the Witch of Halloween not once spoken to the King of Nightmares? That's such a pity.

But yeah. They defeated Pitch and everything seems to be peaceful again. Of course, like all things, it's not going to last long. He'll rise again.

"Well," Mary said, in triumph. "It's either find yourself a nice ghostly boyfriend or face Cupid's lovely wrath."

I gagged and said, "Okay, I'm gonna go before this-"

"The other ghosts and I have been talking to each other and we all noticed how down you've been." Says Mary. "We all came to the agreement that you need a man in your life. We decided that we're going to go cemetery to cemetery looking for nice suitors for you."

"What?!" I screeched. "Mary, this is ridiculous."

"I think," Mary said in a challenging tone, "that you're afraid."

I scoffed, definitely offended that she would even consider that. "I am not afraid of anything."

Mary smirked. "Then finding a boyfriend should be a piece of candy for you. It shouldn't be hard or scary. But just in case it is, I wish you the best of luck."

I glared at her and clenched my fists. Oh she's just asking for it, isn't she? Damn old dead woman trying to get me riled up.

"I don't need luck," I said, "If I did I would be going to see that annoying, perverted ass leprechaun. And there's no way that's happening."

Mary laughs. "I still can't believe that the Witch of Halloween is afraid of a leprechaun. Of all the things that scare you-And you said you aren't afraid of anything!"

"Okay, one," I held out my index finger, "I never said he scared me. You honestly think that little drunk is able to scare or creep me out? In case you forgotten, _nothing_ scares me. I've already mentioned that."

Mary smirks. "Everyone is afraid of something. We all have fears, even you. To be honest, I think you're afraid to fall in love."

I roll my eyes. "Not true. Like I was saying though. Patrick doesn't scare me, he revolts, disgusts, and annoys me. I can kick his tiny little white ass any time, any day, any where."

Mary laughs. "Well, I should hope so. I'd be disappointed if you couldn't."

Besides Cupid, Bunny, and Tooth, Patrick the Leprechaun, who's holiday is St. Patrick's Day, is another Spirit who I can't stand. He's a disgusting pervert. He's supposed to bring people good luck, but whenever he's around my luck turns bad. He's like that one family member who you just wish would drop dead. Unfortunately, for me, the little twerp is immortal. I'm just glad I hardly see him.

I think the one thing I hate about him is that he flirts with every female, me included, and I'm not used to flirting. Maybe if I was I would learn to zone it out. He also doesn't know what the words 'no' and 'stop' and 'leave me the hell alone' are.

Actually, I wouldn't even call it flirting. Harassing? Yeah, we'll go with that. He just...revolts me. And his breath, which reeks of alcohol, isn't pleasant either.

"You know," I say, trying not to smile too much, "If anyone needs to see Cupid, it's him. His flirting is getting him nowhere. He's anything but lucky."

Mary burst into laughter. "Honey, you speak the truth."

She was right. I do speak the truth. I'm just worried that she does too. The last thing I need is a boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

~Jack~

Four years. It's been four years since I became a Guardian. It's been four years since Pitch has been defeated. It's been four years since I gained my first few believers. Granted it's not a huge population of them like the other Guardians have, but they're enough for me.

With it being the second day of October, I knew that the kids are already excited for Halloween and are already planning on which neighborhoods to go to. They probably have their costumes ready too.

When I finally make it to Jamie's, him and all his friends were playing outside in the mud. It must have rained pretty hard over here. When I got closer my shadow appeared on the ground and Jamie was the first to see.

"Jack!" He exclaimed, happily. He then turned to his friends. "Guys, Jack is here!"

I landed and they all swarmed at me, embracing me with hugs. I smiled and returned each of their hugs. "Hey guys. What's-"

"Who's the spirit of Halloween?" Jamie blurted out, taking me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"Well," Pippa joins in, "There's a spirit for Christmas and Easter. Wouldn't there be one for Halloween too?"

She had a point. The thing is, I've never seen him before. I've heard of there being a Spirit of Halloween, I've just never interacted with him before. I'm gonna assume it's a him. Halloween seems like a holiday a male would control.

Anyway, it's just like Cupid. Is Cupid really a baby boy with wings and a bow and arrow? I wouldn't know. Never met the person. Nor have I met the Groundhog Bunnymund hates so much, and the St. Patrick's guy. I've only ever heard of them. The Guardians are the only Spirits I have ever truly known.

"I'm not sure, kiddo," I answered, "I've never met or seen the guy before. I rarely hear anything from or about him either. It's like he...doesn't exist." I noticed their saddened looks and quickly continued. "But I'm sure he is! I mean, it's like you said Pippa. We have a Spirit of Christmas and Easter. It's only logical that there would be one for Halloween. I'll ask North later if you'd like."

They all grinned and cheered. Next thing I know we're all throwing mud at each other. I didn't care if I got my hoodie dirty or not. All I cared about were my kids and their happiness.

So far I think I'm doing a good job.

When I had returned to the North Pole after a long day of a mud war, I had intended to immediately find North and ask him if he knew anything about the Spirit of Halloween. Unfortunately for me, I was literally forced to clean myself up by the yetis. Apparently having a muddy appearance is bad.

That took me about about an hour and when I finally had my hoodie back, cleaner than it has ever been, I quickly slipped it back on and raced to North's office.

"North, open up," I said as I banged on his door. The door opened and North stood on the other side with a worried look.

"Jack, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked, frantically.

"Whoa, calm down," I tell him, seeing that the concern he had was serious. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you a question."

North looked relieved and visually relaxed, sighing as he did so. "Ah...I see. Come in."

Now I was worried. North always had a brave face. Obviously, something's wrong. I walked inside his office and as I walked inside I asked, "Is something wrong? You seem tense."

North closed his door and locked it so no eavesdropping elves or yetis could could listen in. "He's back." He whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear him. His back was facing me and one of his hands was still on the lock of the door. His head was lowered, but then he lifted it and turned to face me. "Pitch is back."

"What?!" I exclaimed, incredulously, with wide eyes. "What do you mean he's back? We got rid of him years ago! How do you know? And don't tell me you feel it in your belly."

North walked over to his desk and took a seat. He was clearly shaken up. "He appeared to me in a dream...a nightmare. It was a horrible dream, Jack." He shook his head, probably trying to erase the memory of it. "A dream I'd much rather not discuss. And yes, I also feel it in my belly as well."

I didn't know what to think. I've always known that we couldn't get rid of fear, or Pitch himself, but I didn't expect him to rise again so soon. It's only been four years. What I do know is that I have to protect my kids. He'll most definitely be after them. After all, a lot of revenge plans go that way.

"What are we gonna do, North?" I asked.

North had his brave face back on as he stood from his seat. "We assemble the Guardians."

Once Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy appeared, they were just as shocked as I was when North told them the possibility of Pitch returning.

"He's back?!" Tooth exclaimed. I noticed how a handful of her fairies, Baby Tooth among them, huddled closer to her in fright.

North nodded. "I believe so."

"And what if he's not?" Bunny asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "I know last time your 'belly feeling' was correct, but what about now? This could just be paranoia."

I scoffed. "You know North wouldn't have called us here otherwise."

Bunny and I may have compromised our problems a long time ago, but that never stopped us from having our usual quarrels.

"I'm just saying," Bunny said, obviously not in the mood to argue. "But if he really is back we'll just do what we did last time: we beat him. Simple as that."

North shook his head. "You know as well as I do that it's not always that easy. Last time Manny recruited Jack-"

"But he hasn't recruited anyone!" Tooth interjects. "Which means that this probably-"

Suddenly a crystal emerges from the floor that Tooth was currently fluttering above, and she was fast to move away. I noticed that the moonlight from Manny was shining on it, and in his light I could see the body of a girl.

"I guess I spoke too soon," says Tooth as she stared at the crystal.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing towards the girl. "Actually, what the hell is that crystal thing that just magically appeared from the floor? That's a better question."

"That crystal thing," North said, mocking my words, "is Manny's way of telling and showing us who new Guardians are."

I nodded in understanding. "So I'm guessing I was up there?"

"Yep."

Bunny was shaking his head. "I can't believe he chose her. True she's not as obnoxious as you, Jack, and I've had less encounters with her than with you, but I've still had my run-ins with her a few times over the years. She's basically just like you, Frost. Mischievous and annoying."

I smirked. "My best qualities. I think we'll get along just great. There's just one problem. Who the hell is she?"

"You don't know?" Tooth asked, annoyance on her face but not at me. "That girl," she points toward the figure of the girl, "is the reason why so many children lose their teeth on one night and why they're so rotten."

"That still doesn't answer my question." I replied, looking at the crystal figure of her. For some reason...she looked kinda familiar.

"She's the one and only Hallow Eve." North said in a strong, firm voice. "The Spirit of Halloween."

My eyes went wide. I had completely forgotten about asking North about the Spirit of Halloween and here she is as our newest Guardian! What a weird coincidence. Or is it?

"Are you serious?" I asked, still unable to believe that. "She's the whole reason why I wanted to talk to you! Jamie wanted to know if there was a Halloween Spirit, and now here she is as our new recruit. That's crazy."

North chuckled and patted me on the back. "No, my boy. That's fate." He winked at me and then turned to Bunny.

"Would you like to get her?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Bunny replied back, receiving a 'Nope' from North.

Bunny sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I must." He tapped his foot twice on the ground, opening up a hole, and jumped inside, the hole closing after him.

I guess one thing is for sure. I'm not the newbie anymore. It's going to be weird having another Guardian around though. However, it makes me wonder. If she is like me like Bunny said she was, is she ready to become a Guardian? Actually it's not if she's ready, it's if she wants to be one. I know at first I didn't. Will she feel the same?

I guess I'll have to wait and see.

~Hallow~

People usually hate having to work. Obviously, I'm not like most people. I enjoy everything I do! Even my helpers have fun. But sometimes they tend to get too rowdy. Which is what I'm currently dealing with right now.

The wolves were wrestling, the bats, owls, and ravens were flying around, the ghosts were all cackling and having a good time...I loved that this month got them all riled up, and I hate having to be such a party pooper.

"Guys, I'm just as excited as you and I want to have fun too, but we got to get things done. Halloween is only a few weeks away and then there's the first two days of November I have to plan. We have a lot to do and a lot of places to go. Now-" I was cut off when one of my main animal friends started to rub her body against my legs.

Crescent is a pure black cat and the sassiest of the bunch. What else do you expect from a cat? "You're no fun at all," she purred. "Don't tell me you'd rather work than have fun."

Crescent is also mischievous and loves to taunt me. I always end up falling for her games.

"I just want to get things done," I defended. "What's wrong with that? Plus, my work is fun."

Crescent smirks. "What's wrong is that you're boring."

I shouldn't have been offended, but I was. This damn cat always knows how to get me riled up. "I am not boring!" I bent down, conjuring a small lightning spark between my fingers, and touched her. Crescent's fur immediately poofed up at the contact, and an angry glare was plastered on her face.

Me and everyone else who was paying attention laughed. "I must say, Crescent, that I am quite shocked at how you look." I giggled harder at the pun.

Crescent hissed. "You horrid witch!"

I shrugged, not effected by her words. "You know you love me."

"It doesn't look like she does," an Australian voice says from behind me.

I've heard this voice only a few rare times in my 324 years alive. Every time I hear it I can't help but grimace. What the hell is he doing here?

I turned around, hoping it wasn't him, but sadly it was. "E. Aster Bunnymund. To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you here to judge me again on how I make my candy? I'm not going to apologize for mine tasting better than yours." I forced a smile as I placed my hands on my hips.

He was leaning against a tree, twirling his lame boomerangs when he spoke. "Hello to you too Hallow. It's been a while. And no, unfortunately, I'm not here to criticize you. This is about something else."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay, well then what the hell is it? You wouldn't dare visit me just because. What do you want?" I wonder if he is aware of how much I dislike him. I don't hate him; hate is too strong, and I don't know him well enough to hate him. I just don't like the fact that he's so arrogant. He thinks his holiday is so glamorous. Blah blah blah.

Even I'm considerate enough to go against my own holiday and say that Christmas is better than Easter. But my holiday compared to his? Better by a long shot.

"I guess the only way for you to find out is to follow me," He said in a grumpy tone. He obviously wasn't in the mood, and there was no doubt in my mind he was forced to come here. The question is why? And by who? Probably North. He is the leader of the Guardians after all.

"And what makes you think I'll follow you?" I asked him, removing my hands from my hips and crossing them over my chest. "Especially when you won't even tell me what's going on. Plus, I don't even like you. Therefore, I don't trust you."

"You'll follow me because you're curious." Bunny answered, then tapped his foot twice on the ground, opening up a hole in the ground. "I'm done talking. I said what needed to be said to catch your interest. You coming?"

I shook my head. "I'm not following you, and if I was I wouldn't use your tunnels. Who knows where you'll lead me."

Bunny shrugs, but a smirk was on his face. "Suit yourself. We'll be at the North Pole waiting."

"We? Who-" He jumped down into his hole before I could finish my question, and when the hole closed it left a pretty flower in its place. There was no doubt in my mind that the "we" was the other Guardians. I just wanted to hear him confirm it. If North is the one who sent Aster to summon me I must have really done something.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked my friends, who I knew didn't know either.

"Why don't you go and check it out?" Mary suggested as she appeared by my side. "He's a Guardian and you said so yourself. He wouldn't just come here just because. He had a reason and that was you. If I were you I'd go to the North Pole."

"And I'll come with you!" Crescent exclaimed, excitedly. "Last time, which was so long ago, North gave me the best bowl of milk ever! Better than what you give me."

"Ouch," I say, not effected by her words. "That's harsh. At least I give you something. Be grateful."

"And of course," Crescent continued, ignoring my statement. "I have a feeling a lot of stuff is about to go down and I want to be there when it happens. Plus, you're going to need backup. What better person to be your side then me?" Her fur was still puffed up, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. I bent down to pick her up. "I don't think anyone can take you seriously with your fur like that. I know I can't. Hell, I can't take you seriously even when you're well groomed."

Crescent growled angrily. "You better fix it."

I rolled my eyes and with the flick of my free hand her fur was back to normal. She started to purr in my other arm, pleased.

"Thank you." She said, genuinely using her manners that she so rarely uses. "Now let's go to the North Pole! My curiosity is killing me."

She didn't mean to make the pun and I didn't mean to laugh so hard.

"Shut up!" Crescent shouted, finally catching on to what she said. "Curiosity doesn't always kill the cat!"

I couldn't deny it though. I am curious. I want to know what's going on and why I'm involved. The only way to get my answers is to actually be there to ask. I swear though, if this is a prank...then again...while Bunny and I have our differences why would he prank me? Pranking people isn't something he does. He's not cool enough to prank. Not like me.

I shook my head as I put Crescent back down on the ground and went to grab my broom. When I had it in my hand, I imagined it turning into a scythe and just like magic it changed. I gripped the scythe tightly, pointed the blade outward, and swiped the open air, opening up a portal to the North Pole. "I guess I don't have a choice."

Crescent cheered in delight. I took a deep breath, and looked behind me to wave at Mary and the others. "We'll plan what we're going to do for Allhallowtide later." I say and turned back around to face the portal.

"Oh my god, you're taking forever!" Crescent said from below. I look down and watch as she struts her way through the portal, her head held high with bold confidence. She's no scaredy cat, that's for sure.

Without a second thought, I moved my feet and followed Crescent, walking through the blinding light of the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't been to the North Pole in ages, which is why I immediately regretted not bringing a coat with me. Could I, with the snap of my fingers, just magically conjure up one? Yes. However, my fingers are currently under my armpits trying to stay warm. Even my cat regretted coming.

"I should have stayed home," she said, as she shivered.

"Come here," I say as I bent down to pick her up and hold her close to my chest. "Your paws must be freezing. My body heat should warm you up a little."

Crescent purred in my arms. "Thanks Hallow. Now do something useful and use that scythe of yours to transport us inside the shop." She never was one that stayed sentimental very long.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine whatever."

"Hey, don't get an attitude with me," she scolded, playfully. "You're the one who wasn't specific enough with your words."

After she said this I dropped her. She yelped as she fell, but landed on her feet like she always does. She looks up at me with a glare and I couldn't help but be smug.

"That's what you get for being sassy," I tell her as I got my scythe ready again to make another portal.

A few minutes later we were inside North's shop with North and the other Guardians waiting for us. When we made it inside, Crescent was quick to leave, not even bothering to say hello, and let her curiosity take over.

"Well it's about time," Bunny said in annoyance at seeing me.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "I'm here now and that's all that counts. Now please stop wasting my time and tell me what the hell is going on. I have a holiday to plan and people to scare."

"Ah Hallow!" North exclaimed in a booming, but cheery voice, ignoring everything I just said. His arms were spread and next thing I know he's embracing me in a bone crushing hug. "How have you been?"

"North," I managed to breathe out, "You're...Crushing... Me." I'm certain I heard my bones pop. Is this how I'm going to die? Crushed to death in a killer hug by Santa Clause?

North chuckles as he releases me. I stumbled backwards a little and was thankful to be able to breathe again. Until Tooth decided to get all up in my face.

"Open up," she demanded. "I know those teeth are rotten due to all that candy you eat and I want to see them." She extended her hands outward toward my mouth, and I quickly swatted them away.

"Tooth, I swear to Manny that if you so much as put those hands anywhere near me I'll-"

"You'll what? Bibbity bobbity boo her to death?" An unfamiliar voice says from behind me, interrupting me and taking me off guard. I turn slightly to see who it was, and had to do a double take.

I've never seen such a pair of blue eyes, nor have I ever seen such a handsome face like his before. He wore a blue hoodie with frost descending downward from the collar. His hair was a silver white, his skin was pale, and in one of his hands he held a long Shepard's staff.

I've never seen him before and judging from his appearance I could only guess that he's the one and only infamous Jack Frost. The Guardians latest newest recruit.

A smirk was displayed on his face, and his eyes held the same mischief that mine always did. I didn't like it. Not one bit. I feel as though he's planning on doing something to me; like a trick. Is this what Crescent always feels? Paranoia that I'm going to end up doing something to her? I've heard a lot of things about Frost, and that stupid smirk of his is enough proof for me to know that everything I've heard about him is true. I've heard how much of a handful he is, but seeing him in front of me, not even doing anything bad, just smirking with mischief in his eyes, was all that I needed.

Another reason why I didn't like him smirking was because...ugh...it was so damn cute. I mean, even I have to admit this to myself. It's cute and I hate it. This boy is going to cause me trouble. I can already tell.

"Like what you see?" Jack said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Crap. Had I been staring too long? Well that's embarrassing.

Finding my words, I said, "Actually, I'm still trying to decide what it is I'm seeing. You're so white I had thought I went blind for a moment." I wanted to intimidate him, to show him that I wasn't going to become a victim to his games. The only games I like the play are the ones I make.

It was then that I realized something: I have competition. I finally found my match. The Queen of Tricks and the King of Mischief meet at last. Oh let the games begin.

Bunny snorts. "Ain't that the truth."

"Jack," North says, going to Jack's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is Hallow Eve. The Spirit of Halloween and the Bringer of Autumn. Hallow," he says to me, "This is Jack Frost. Bringer of Winter."

"Trust me," I assured him. "I know very well who he is. So you're the season after me huh?"

Jack nods. "Yep. The one and only."

"So you're the one who makes it Winter earlier than what it should be? The one that messes with Mother Nature's seasonal schedule? Autumn hardly has a chance to take its course when you come a mess it up."

Jack chuckles nervously as he rubbed his neck. "Hehehe you gotta admit I've been better over the years."

I smirked while I nodded. "Yes, I will admit that's true."

I turned my scythe back into a broom and made it hover in the air. Once I did that I sat down on it and stared at Jack, smirking some more when I saw his expression change from smug to childlike wonder.

"Whoa," he said. "That's impressive."

I chuckled. "That's not even half of what I can do."

Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh yeah?" He questioned. "What else can you do?"

"Oh, you mean this?" I say, and was about to change the color of his hair to rainbow when North suddenly stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hallow, we summoned you here for serious business," he told me. "We have no time for your magical tricks."

I roll my eyes and let out a childish grunt. "There's always time for my tricks, North. Besides," I turn away from him to look at Jack. "This white boy over here doesn't know what I'm capable of, and I'd sure as hell like show him." I'm hoping he won't bother me with his own mischief if he knows the things I can do in return.

Jack chuckles. "Is that your attempt of a threat, green bean? You can do better."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't threatening you. I-" I suddenly caught what he just said and my eyes go wide. "Wait, what the hell did you just call me? Did you just call me green bean?" Okay. Now I'm mad. So. Freaking. Mad.

I'm naturally a laid back person, and while I do love my skin I'm still a bit self-conscious from time to time. And even if I wasn't that gives him no right to use it as a nickname for me. My hands were placed on both sides of me as I still sat on my levitating broom, gripping my broom tightly so I wouldn't do anything stupid.

Jack, while he still held onto his staff, held both of his hands up in defense. "Dude, chill out. I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Well, you did!" I snapped, glaring hard. "And really? You're telling me-you, Jack Frost, the Bringer of Winter-to 'chill out'?" I hopped off of my broom and stomped toward him. "Do you have any idea how offensive that was? That's like calling an African American person-Ugh! I cannot believe you right now! You don't just call a person with green skin green bean!"

A moment of silence passes before he speaks again. "Can I call you broccoli then? How about peas? Celery? Lettuce? Pickles? What other fruits or vegetables are green?

I swear my eye twitched, and before I even realized what I did I charged at him. I didn't get very far because next thing I know North is holding me back by my forearm.

"Hallow, stop!" He said sternly as I struggled to get my arm free. "You're only wasting time. Don't you want to know the reason why you're even here?"

"What I want," I shot back. "Is for you to let me go so I can feel my hands around Jack's throat, choking him until he dies!"

Ugh I knew coming here was a bad idea. This is what I get for listening to Bunny. Even though I'm not mad at him at the moment, I blame him. If he didn't my curiosity riled up I wouldn't be here right now about to kill his teammate for calling me names.

Mary would be ashamed of me for attacking Jack all because he called me green bean. Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words can never hurt you. God, I hate that saying. Words do hurt. I mean, until now I haven't been called any rude names. I've never experienced, in all my 300 years of living, having a problem with a person and their rude words. Mostly because no one besides animals and other spirits can see me, and also because, with those who can see me, they never dare try to insult me with their words. I scare them too much. However, as weird as it may sound, I feel as though I have gone through something like this before. I know I haven't, but it all feels too familiar.

Anyway, Jack actually became startled at my outburst and took a few steps back, his staff tightly in his grip in front of him in case he needed to defend himself. Bunny was trying, but failing, not to laugh or smile, and the only ones who actually looked concerned were Tooth and Sandy. I couldn't see North's expression, but due to his tight hold on me, because apparently this guy knows how to restrain someone with one hand, I could tell he wasn't happy. Great. I pissed off the one guy in this room I actually respected.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Tooth responded, talking to me.

Jack scoffed. "Of course it is!"

I scowled. "Ha! It's not harsh enough. I can always do worse." However, not wanting to make my tantrum go on for any longer, I stopped my struggling, closed eyes, and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Will you let me go now? I'm calm, I promise."

"She's lying! Don't you do it, North." Jack glared as he aimed his staff at me. "I swear to Manny I'll-"

"You'll what?" I interrupted, repeating the same words he said to me earlier. "You'll attack me with your snow balls? I'm so scared."

"Hey," he said, sounding offended. "Don't underestimate the power ice and snow."

I laughed, unimpressed by his statement. "Trust me, popsicle, I'm already well aware of what it can do. I can manipulate the power of the cold too, and it's a power not to be reckoned with. Any power of nature is not a force to be reckoned with. I just don't think it's your abilities that I need to underestimate. It's you who shouldn't underestimate mine."

"Are you secretly mother nature or something?" Jack added on.

"No, but I'm a witch, and my powers come from nature. I can control almost everything. Water, earth, fire, air, even ice and snow. After all they're just water in different forms. From what I know, Mother Nature has been here longer than me, so really you have her to thank for my powers. If you tried to attack me with your powers you wouldn't stand a chance. I don't mean to brag, but I do believe I have more control and power than you."

Jack scowled and I could tell I was really getting under his skin. "Is that a challenge? You wanna go? Bring it on!"

"That's it!" Bunny boomed, almost deafening me. "As amusing as this is, if you two don't shut up right now it's going to be me that you'll have to fear! Understood?"

Jack and I both grow silent. To be honest, Bunny can actually be a bit intimidating. I can't believe I'm saying this but... He's actually kinda scary when he's pissed. I could definitely use rapid, scary bunnies as a prank scare this Halloween. However, his intimidating demeanor changed when I saw his nose and ear twitch. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I ended up laughing anyway.

"Is something amusing, Miss Eve?" He growled, not on the mood.

"I can't take you seriously with your nose and ears twitching like that," I tell him, amused.

That only irritated him more. "You little-"

"Oh shush. Why bother speaking when you know I'll just ignore you? Now can we please just get this over with?" I interrupted, talking to North now, as I wiggled my arm.

North let my arm go and sighs in relief. "Finally. Thank the moon. Now," he walks over to a nearby table and picked up an old, dusty book. He flipped to a certain page and spoke in Russian to his Yetis and elves that were working nearby. Well, the Yetis were working, the elves were...distracted. However, they were quick to heed North's Russian words and when they came back they had instruments and a flaming torches.

As weird as this may sound, out of all the elements, fire is my least favorite. I don't know why, it just is. So seeing the flaming torches took me off guard and I flinched. Luckily, no one noticed. At least I hope they didn't. As the instruments were being played and the torches were being thrown I look over at the Guardians in confusion.

"If you're asking for my opinion on how bad they sound, then here it is: they suck." Turning around, I looked at the Elves and Yetis playing their instruments and said, "And I really suggest they stop."

They did and before the room could be filled with an awkward silence, I said, "Can someone please just tell me what the hell is going on? And, seriously, what's up with the music and book?" I gestured to the book North held in his hands and noticed the elaborate letter G on the cover. "Is this some kind of ceremony?"

"I didn't like the music either when I was recruited," Jack admitted, keeping his distance from me. "You'd think that after five years they'd have gotten better. And yes, it is."

"Recruited?" I questioned. "What do you mean? And it is a ceremony? For what?"

Jack chuckles. "Are you dumb too? I didn't think you'd be this slow to catch on." He may be keeping his distance, but his mouth keeps running.

I scowled at him and had to restrain myself from killing him again. "Clearly you're the dumb one here. What does he mean, North?"

"You, my dear, were chosen." He points upward to where the moon was shining through the open ceiling. "By man in moon."

"Chosen?" I repeated and that's when it clicked. "Wait...what? What exactly do you mean by that?" I knew what he meant, I just wanted confirmation in case I was wrong, which I really hope he was.

"I think she gets it now," Jack said to Bunny and Tooth, who he was standing next to. He was leaning toward them as if he was trying to whisper, but he purposely said it loud enough for me to hear.

"You were chosen by Manny to become a Guardian," Bunny explained, ignoring Jack, and also not looking up from the egg he was painting. Where did that come from? He doesn't even have pockets!

"What?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Sure, I already kinda knew at that last minute, but I didn't think I'd actually be right about it. "Why the hell did he choose me? Why am I chosen?"

Bunny smirks. "That's the same thing I asked."

Ignoring his comment, I looked North dead in the eye. He's the leader after all. Maybe I can somehow convince him to, I don't know, MAKE ME NOT BECOME ONE! "North, this is a joke, right?"

He shook his head and then placed both of his large hands on my shoulders. "I'm afraid not, Hallow."

I shook my head, still not convinced. "This is some kind of mistake."

North shook his head again. "Manny makes no mistakes in choosing his Guardians."

I scoff and shrugged his large hands off my shoulders. "Well, I guess he just did."

"Hallow-"

"Where's my say in this, huh? Don't I have a choice? What makes you think I even want to become a Guardian?" I questioned them, suddenly feeling angry. Maybe it's because that instead of talking to me about this, Manny went to them? Maybe I'm actually secretly happy, but I'm pissed because it's taken him so long? Maybe it's because he thinks I need to officially be titled for something that I already do that doesn't need a title because it's unnecessary? Maybe it's because...I'm afraid of screwing everything up? No. It's definitely not because of that. I'm not afraid of anything.

Bunny sighs. "This is Jack all over again."

"Hey, even you gotta admit I wasn't as dramatic as her," Jack argued, but Bunny ignored him. Just as I.

"Look Hallow," North began,"you were chosen for a reason. A reason that only Manny knows. This is your destiny. So the sooner we get the inauguration done the better. Now music!"

The music started playing again and I was quick to end it once more. "No music!" I shouted, flicking my wrist so all of the yetis' and elves' instruments levitated away from them and were floating aimlessly in the air. My trick left them all with wide eyes, especially Jack. He looked the most amazed by it. His amazement didn't stop my anger. I left the instruments floating there in the air and continued to rant. "Chosen for a reason, you say? Destiny? That's a load of cobwebs!"

"Why are you so against becoming a Guardian?" Tooth asked, fluttering carefully toward me, avoiding the instruments in the air.

I took no hesitation in my answer. "Because I already do what you do! The only difference is that you guys have the title and are well known. Something I don't need. I don't need a title to know who I am and what I'm for and against. Now whether you like it or not, I'm leaving."

I turn around and was about to grab my scythe to make a portal until Jack spoke, stopping me.

"Children will get hurt." He said. "Everyone will get hurt."

I'm not a heartless person, which is why I tensed up at the thought of little, innocent children getting hurt. However, I'm also not a stupid person, which is why I doubted everything he said. I turn back around to look at him and say, "Oh really? If so, by who and how?"

Jack shrugs then starts waving his staff around. "I can't tell you how, but," he stopped waving his staff and pointed it at me, but not in an attacking way. "I do know by who. Being the Spirit of Halloween, I'm sure you're aware of the Boogeyman, Pitch Black, right? You two must have worked together at some point in your lives. I'm surprised you didn't help him out with his evil plan five years ago. I mean, Halloween and Fear are a perfect match."

"I'm not evil!" I snapped. This guy is seriously pissing me off. "But yes, I do know who the Boogeyman is. Everyone does. Or at least they should. However, while Halloween and Fear are understandably a perfect match, I've never, in all my existence, met him. I only know him because he's famous. Just like you five."

"And just like you could be if you joined us," Jack responded, looking as though he found my weak point.

I laughed bitterly. "What makes you think I want to be famous? I'm content without the fame."

Jack's right eyebrow raised up in fake interest. "Oh yeah? Let me guess. You like to stay in the shadows? Just like Pitch. I don't believe it when you say you've never met him."

"And I don't believe that I haven't left yet," I retorted without skipping a beat then began to turn around. "By the way, a little friendly advice from a witch who knows all about ceremonial rituals, you guys clearly don't know how to throw one."

And with that I sliced open the air with my scythe, opening up another portal, and stepped forward.

I was not prepared for the scenery on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

The scene before me left me in utter shock. A gasp escape from my mouth and my hand was quick to cover it. Nothing like this in all my years has ever happened before, and it was absolutely dreadful.

The tombstones were destroyed. Each one no longer standing upright, now lay cracked and broken. I could easily repair them with magic, but it's still the fact that they should have never been broken in the first place. Someone did this. I'm all about good, funny, mischievous pranks, but this is not good or even funny at all.

Is this even a prank? Or is it some kind of legitimate warning? Is it revenge for a prank I might have done before onto the being who destroyed my friends' tombstones? Who could have possibly even done this? I have pranked a myriad of beings in my life. It'll take me forever to figure it out.

And where the hell are the ghosts?

"Mary?" I called, searching around the cemetery. "Mary are you there? Where are you?"

I received no answer from her or from anyone else. The cemetery was destroyed and empty. There were no ghosts or even critters. Usually there's spiders and bats that reside in the graveyard, but there was no sign of any living or nonliving thing. Just myself.

"Maybe..." I thought out loud. "Maybe they're at the mansion." Truthfully, I doubted it, but that was the only other place I could think of. The ghosts are either here or there, and they're obviously not here. I know for sure they weren't the ones who destroyed their own stones, so is it possible they fled from the being who did? If so, why?

Without a second thought, I whispered a repair spell and flung my wrist, magically levitating the broken stones to repair themselves. I then turned my scythe back into a broom once more and hopped on it. Just as I was about to fly off to my mansion, something sparkling on the ground caught my attention. I look down at the object of my attention, and hesitantly got off of my broom.

The somewhat sparkling substance was black and as I bent down to touch it I realized it was black sand.

"What in the world?" I say out loud, fingering some of the sand between my green fingers.

The snapping of a twig caught my attention and I quickly whirl around, conjuring up two lightning balls in my hands. Why not fire, Crescent asked me once. Well, as I mentioned before there's just something about fire that I don't like. Plus, lightning is much more destructive and oh so pretty.

"Come out right now," I demanded, my lightning glowing brighter in my hands. "I know you're there."

I was taken off guard when a black horse with glowing gold eyes appeared from out of the shadows. It wasn't a normal horse, however. It looked...monstrous. And the thing is...

I loved it.

I wasn't afraid-I'm not afraid of anything. Whatever kind of horse-like creature this is, I want it to be one of my helpers. I can only imagine the hauntings I could do with this...this...nightmare. This will truly be one heck of a Halloween if I can get it tamed.

I got rid of my lightning balls and stared the monstrous horse dead in its unusual eyes. "Are you the one who destroyed this graveyard?" I asked it, already knowing the answer. "What reasons did you have to do that?" I was scolding it like a child and it appeared to not like that. It almost looked ready to charge.

It didn't make sense though. If this horse was the cause of the cemetery's destruction, why did the ghosts and other creatures leave? Surely, they wouldn't be that terrified of the horse to have run off. It's not even scary, and the ghosts are already dead; nothing else can hurt them.

"I'll have you know that I don't-" I stopped when the horse stepped toward me, showing me its full body.

I saw black sand flying around its feet in a small sand cloud, which meant that the sand on the ground was from the horse, and if that's not weird enough I saw the inside of the horse! And what I saw made me gasp once again.

A helper of mine, a bat, was trapped inside its stomach, looking frightened for her life.

That angered me and my lightning was quick to return. "Okay, you're a hauntingly gorgeous creature and I'd love to call you mine, but I have a strict No-Eating-My-Helpers rule. So I suggest you...somehow...get my bat out of you. Alive! If not, then I guess I'll have no choice but to do it myself."

The horse neighed, looking angrier than before, and before I could even react it took off. "Shit." I cursed, as I quickly jumped on my broom to chase it.

It didn't take me long to catch up to it, but when I caught up to it I didn't know how to stop it. I definitely should have thought this through. My haunted mansion suddenly came into view and the horse made no intention of running toward anywhere else.

"I swear to MiM, if that horse makes a mess of my house I'm going to kill it," I mutter to myself, trying to make my broom fly faster.

Truthfully I don't want to kill it, I want if for my own, but if it keeps pissing me off and harms the bat inside of it I'll have no choice. Which is why I'm currently thinking of any spells that won't harm the horse or the bat inside too badly.

An idea suddenly hit me and as I saw the horse turn the corner, I muttered some ancient words and went through the wall. When I made it on the other side of the wall, I stopped right in front of the horse. I will admit, I was startled at first, but I must have startled the horse more. It stood on its hind legs and its front legs moved frantically in the air, nearly knocking me out.

As I avoided its legs I sent a blast of ice at its back legs, freezing them to the ground to keep the creature in place. The horse's front legs were on the ground again, and I could see actual panic in its eyes when it struggled to break free. I quickly froze its front legs to the ground, and actually pitied the poor thing.

"Ssh, enough noise," I say to it as its neighing became more frantic. "If you behave, I promise I won't hurt you." I stared deep into its golden eyes and watched as it calmed down. When it calmed, I slowly walked toward it until I was peering inside of its sandy, nonexistent stomach, where my little bat friend was at.

"Are you alright?" I say to the bat.

"A little shaken, but nothing broken," the bat said, who I then realized was Harley.

"Good, now stay still." I tell her. "I'm gonna get you out." I didn't exactly know how, but if my theory was right then there wouldn't be a problem. The theory was to simply put my hand through the horse's body, since it's just sand. Luckily for me and Harley, my theory was right. It felt weird having my hands inside the horse's body; I felt as though I was somehow violating it.

Harley, who is still practically just a baby, was quick to hop into my arms, and I made sure to pull her out gently.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Harley says once she was out. I placed her on my shoulder where she gladly made herself comfortable.

"You're welcome," I say, then turned my attention to the black sandy horse.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Harley asked. "Are you gonna kill it?"

"I was if it meant getting you back, but now that I have you I don't see any reason." I replied. "To be honest, I want to keep it."

Harley gasped. "Keep it?! After what it did to me and the others?! Are you crazy?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sane. And speaking of the others: where are they? What did it do to them?" I tried to ignore the bad scenarios that played in my head. "What could this horse have possibly done?"

"It wasn't alone, Hallow," Harley told me. "There were numerous black, sandy horses like this one. One of them even had a rider. They took everyone. I don't know where either. All I know is that-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "you said one of them had a rider? So there was an actual person who did this then?"

"Yes," Harley agreed. "But I didn't get a good look at his face. All I know is that he wore a black robe and then I'm being swallowed. He could possibly be a she for all I know."

I hummed in thought, but remained quiet. There isn't anyone that I know that wears a black robe or owns one. The rider must be someone I haven't met before or someone that I do know but in a disguise. If I don't know them then why did they do this? What did I ever do to him/her to destroy the cemetery and kidnap my family? Do they know me? Has he or she watched me from the shadows? What do they want with my family? There's only one way to find out, and I hate it. I couldn't help but groan.

"What's wrong?" Asked Harley.

"Nothing," I assured her. "I'm just...fighting back stubbornness."

"Hallow, what are we going to do?" Harley asked, sounding desperate.

"The only solution I have is the reason why I'm fighting back my stubbornness." I answered, letting out a frustrated sigh. God, I don't want to go back, especially after what Bunny would call a "tantrum".

"And what's the solution?" Asked Harley.

"We need the Guardians."


	6. Chapter 6

After making sure the horse was secure and had no way of escaping, I found myself back inside North's shop once more.

The guardians were still where they were when I left then, and rather than be surprised at my second arrival, they looked as though they were expecting it. Which only made me suspicious of them.

Did they plan that whole thing? No, that's ridiculous of me to think. Not only are they Guardians who protect not destroy and kidnap, but Harley said there was only one rider. I was with the Guardians the entire time she and everyone else were being raided. Could they have hired someone? Sure, if they're evil, but they're not. It's not their style. I can't make the only people who can help me suspects.

"Welcome back," Bunny grumbled, as he painted another damn egg.

"Did you forget something?" Jack mused, holding my cat in his arms.

Upon seeing her, my eyes grew wide. "Crescent?! Oh my gosh, I completely-"

"Forgot about me," she finished then sighed dreamily as she looked up at Jack. Crescent looked like she was having the time of her life laying in his arms. "For once, I'm okay with that."

"Good," I tell her, "I'm actually glad you didn't come back with me. The sight that I saw would have made you cry. Hell, I almost did. Almost."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"Are you talking to the cat?" Jack asked, eyeing me weirdly.

I gave him an annoyed look. "No, I'm talking to the air." I say sarcastically.

"Just another weird thing about you, I suppose," Jack replied, smirking slightly.

"I can talk to animals, Jack Ass." I growled, feeling my rage start to boil. "I'm a witch. I can do practically anything. We've discussed this already. Pay attention."

"And I'd rather you two not argue again," says North as he came to my side. "What's the matter, Hallow? I doubt you changed your mind on becoming a guardian and I doubt it's for your cat."

A sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Something happened at home," I tell him. I reached behind my neck, where Harley was currently hiding, and gently exposed her to everyone. "She's all that's left. Everyone else is gone."

"Wait what? What do you mean Harley is all that's left? Is everyone else really gone?" Crescent asked before she jumped out of Jack's arms and landed on the table next to her. She looked at me with wide eyes, worried eyes and said, "This better not be a stupid prank of yours."

"It's not a prank, Crescent," I assured her. I placed Harley on top on her and she immediately snuggled into Crescent fur, hugging her tightly.

"Hallow is telling the truth, Cress." Harley said. "I've never been so scared."

"You're safe now," Crescent says softly in a motherly tone she only gives for the young helpers.

"When I returned," I said, looking back at the guardians. "The cemetery was destroyed and all of my friends were gone. There was only one attacker left and if I hadn't have acted as fast as I did Harley wouldn't be here right now with us."

"Guys," says Tooth, worriedly. She fluttered around in a panicked motion "Doesn't this sound all too familiar? Remember when Pitch came to my palace and stole all my fairies? This has got to be his doing!"

"Pitch?" I questioned. "As in Pitch Black the Boogeyman who you guys mentioned earlier?" I knew the answer was yes so I went on. "Why would he kidnap my friends? I don't even know him!"

"Or perhaps," Bunny joins in full seriousness, "he knows you."

"Are you trying to say that he's been watching me?" I asked, hating the fact that I got actual chills. "Because I hope you know that's impossible. My helpers or even myself would've known if someone was watching us in the shadows."

I didn't like the thought of someone who I've never met watching me, and I couldn't help but think that this is my karma. I've watched thousands of strangers in my 300-plus years of life, always playing tricks on them, and always laughing at their reactions. If the Boogeyman has been watching me, then Karma freaking sucks.

"Pitch has his ways," Bunny replied.

"Yeah, well, I hope you have your ways on stopping him." I grumbled. "So what's the plan?"

"Wait, hold on," says Jack. "First, you want nothing to do with us and now you need our help? I think an apology is needed first."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief then laughed. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. I'm not apologizing."

"Then I guess I won't help you." Jack was smirking, which meant he was messing with me. Whether he was teasing or not, I didn't like that he thought he could just play with me like I'm some kind of doll. Especially in this time of crisis.

"Fine by me. All I really need are these four," I gestured to the older Guardians. "They have more experience and are way more wiser."

Jack laughs then points to Bunny. "You think this guy is wise? Are you blind?"

"No, I'm not. But," I didn't mean to, but I chuckled, "You do have a point about Bunny."

"Hey!" Bunny exclaimed, offended as always. "The last thing I need is you two teaming up against me."

"That does sound like a wonderful idea," Jack teased.

"An idea that will never happen." I added quickly. "We might have agreed on this one small thing, but that doesn't mean I'm going to team-up with him on anything."

"Well," says North, "you're going to have to if you want to successfully get your friends back. Jack is a Guardian, he's a member of this team. So are you. You two are going to be seeing a lot of each other now, and even afterwards when this is all over."

I threw my head back and let out a groan. "Trust me when I say this: when this is all over, I'm going to finish my holiday task, finish bringing Autumn to the world, and then I'm going to take a nap for 11 months until it's October of the next year."

"Well, then," North laughs, probably thinking I'm a Hyperbole Diva that loves to exaggerate. I'm not; I'm dead serious about that nap. "I'm glad to know you have it all figured out for when this mission is over, but have you got everything figured out for the now? The part where you have to get to the end?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here." I said, full of sass.

I didn't mean to be so rude towards North, I respect him a lot, but knowing that my friends have been kidnapped left me feeling uneasy. It left my blood and bones cold. Or perhaps it's the cold weather of the North Pole doing that. Or maybe it's Jack causing the temperature in the room to drop.

"Look," I continued, sighing deeply, then softening up the best I could. "The only thing I had figured out, the only thing that I had thought to do...was to come to you. The Guardians."

"Which includes me," Jack said, but I ignored him.

"I know I threw a fit earlier," I continued, "And I guess I'm sorry-"

"You guess?"

Ugh shut up Jack! "But my friends are in danger and I'll do anything to get them back. I'll even join your stupid cult afterwards when this is over. So please tell me before I lose my mind. What. Is. The. Plan?"

"Simple." It was Bunny who said this. He whipped out his boomerangs, spun them in his hands, looking badass for a large rabbit, and smirked. "We find a lead on Pitch's whereabouts."

"You call that a plan?" Jack and I say at the same time, taking us both off guard. We stared at each other for a moment, my face abnormally heating up, and Jack was quicker than I to continue talking.

"That's way easier said than done, Bunny," Jack said, looking away from me. Maybe I was seeing things or it was a trick of the light, but I could have sworn I saw a faint reddish pink coloring in his cheeks.

"Oh come on," Tooth urged, fluttering behind Jack and shaking his shoulders. "We just gotta believe we can do it and we will."

"If Pitch was the one who destroyed your home," said North, "then that's the first place we have to go."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you said that because there's actually a creature there I want you to meet that I think belongs to him."

"Is it a horse made of black sand?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah," I answered. "How did you-"

"We've dealt with them before," he answered, nonchalantly, as he shrugged. "They actually helped us defeat Pitch in the past. In a way, Pitch defeated himself."

"Well," I say, pausing as I grabbed my broom, transformed it into a scythe, and made a portal to my home. I turned back to look at the five Guardians and said: "Let's hope history repeats itself."


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, the sight I saw left me shocked. "It was right here!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the spot the horse was supposed to be. "I left it right here! It's feet were frozen to the ground-"

"Well, obviously you didn't freeze it good enough." Jack commented as he squatted down and touched the shards of ice. "I bet I would have done better. After all, I am the Bringer of Winter."

I took the opportunity to kick him while he was down, and as he toppled over, he made a funny grunt that caused me to laugh. "You seriously need to learn how to shut up."

I hear Jack mumble something as he gets up, but paid no attention to it as I looked at the ice shards. I bent down to pick a piece up and studied it. The piece in my hand, along with a few other pieces on the ground, had portions of black sand that came from the horse, and as I looked around for a trail, I found nothing.

"As far as I can see, it didn't leave any tracks." I say as I turned to look at the others. "But just in case, we should still look around. For all we know, it could still be in here. So stay alert."

Everyone agreed, including Jack, who I thought was going to have some stupid remark. Luckily, he didn't and silently went searching just as the others did. I'm not sure how long we searched for, but eventually, it was north who called off the search. When we assembled back in the spot where I left the horse, I could see the stress already building up inside of them.

I can feeling it building up inside of me too, but I'm not going to acknowledge it. Not yet. Not when we just started our search. Once I start stressing...ha...you better run. I'm a true bitch when I'm under stress and the last thing any of us need is me bitching at everyone. That won't get us anywhere.

"Did anyone find anything?" I asked. "Anything at all?"

All five guardians shook their heads. I wanted to scoff and tell them that they're doing horribly at their job, but I realized that I was actually chosen to be a Guardian too and I'm not doing any better. Plus, they're trying to help me. They're my only source of help in getting my friends back. I shouldn't be too rude.

"If this place didn't give me to creeps, I probably would have searched better," Tooth admits, laughing nervously.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on, Toothiana. The mansion isn't even haunted. All of my ghost friends are gone. Or did the Guardian of Memories forget about that?" I could see the hurt in her eyes, and while she annoys me greatly, I couldn't help but feel quilty. So much for not being rude.

"Back off, Hallow." Bunny growled.

North stepped in before I could apologize. Well, I say apologize but I would have most likely just said a cuss word at the damn rodent. "Everyone just breathe. We might not have found anything in here, but maybe we can find something outside. And if that doesn't help either, then we go search in the places he has been before."

My eyes brows narrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that? He's the Boogeyman. He's been everywhere just as we all have. Going to the places he's been before, which is pretty much the whole world, would take us forever-"

"He meant the key places he was at four years ago." Jack explained. "Such as my hometown. Burgess. There's also his lair we should go to. If he's anywhere, then he must be in his lair."

"If he is, we can't just barge in and attack," Bunny reasoned. "We'll need a plan."

"But in order to create a plan we need to know what we're up against," Tooth added. "We don't know what new creatures he's probably creating right now that reside in his lair. In order to find out, we have to go in there. Our only option is to barge in."

"If he's planning on taking over the world again," says Jack. "Then there's a chance he's observing new landscapes to start from. I doubt he would start with Burgess again. So if we were to go to his lair then maybe he won't even be there. We have to take the risk."

"We still haven't searched outside," North spoke again. "We must do that first before we determine anything else."

And so, our search for any leads extended outside. Sandy and Tooth searched the areas closer to the mansion, while Bunny, Jack, North, and I searched farther away in the woods. My focus was entirely on finding a trail of black until I noticed Jack a few distances away. I don't know what it is, but there's something about him that's utterly familiar. I know I've never seen him before. I would definitely remember if I had met him. From what I gathered, he's not exactly someone that is easy to forget. It hasn't even been a complete 24 hours and he's gotten on my nerves a myriad of times. He's a lot like me, especially when it comes to smart remarks and petty comments.

Maybe one day, if everything plays out well, we could grow used to each other's annoyingness and become frienemies. Not best friends or even regular friends. No way in hell we'll ever grow that close, but frienemeies I can see happening. As for right now, he's an enemy acquaintance.

It wasn't until I saw him frosting some of my trees that I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hey! Stop it!" I shouted which made him turn around.

"Stop what?" Jack asked with fake innocence. "Relax, green bean. I'm not harming anyone. I'm just giving the trees more beauty."

I rolled my eyes then snapped my fingers. Not even a second later, I stood directly in front of Jack. He was left surprised and jumped backward, making me smirk. I could have walked over to him, but if I did that, then I wouldn't have gotten to see the shock in his face. I must admit, seeing him surprised is quite cute. I wonder what he looks like when he's terrified. That must be a joyous sight to see. Pitch must have terrified him before his defeat. Did he relish in it? He is the Nightmare King. He must have enjoyed scaring Jack and the Guardians. If I were there, would I have enjoyed it too? I enjoying scaring people and watching people scare others.

I'm not evil. I'm not like Pitch. I don't want to rule the world. To have it succumb to darkness. I'm just mischievous like Jack. And yet...I have a feeling that if Pitch wasn't the antagonist in our quest, we would be great friends. But, he ruined that by kidnapping my family.

"More beauty?" I repeated. "My trees are already beautiful. I mean, just look at how gorgeous the leaves are." I looked up at the trees whose leaves range from red, yellow, and orange. Some trees would just be one color and some would consist of all three. All of them, gorgeous as any blossom tree.

"They are beautiful," Jack admits as he gently touches the tree with his hand. "But nothing can surpass my frost." As soon as he said this, frost escaped from his fingertips and expanded on the tree, covering it completely from the bottom up until it reached the branches.

I'm not going to admit it outloud, but I will say it inwardly: His frost is breathtakingly beautiful. Not even the frost I create is this beautiful. Granted, mine is created by magic so it's kinda like that artificial stuff. Jack is the _bringer_ of winter. He makes the real deal.

"By your lack of response," Jack said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I do believe you're left in awe and are unable to speak because of it."

Without even thinking, I blurted out: "It's so ugly."

"What?!"

"Surely you can do better, but I doubt that."

"I'll prove it!"

"Nah. You'll only embarrass yourself. I mean, I would like to see that, but right now we have more important things to focus on."

"You're afraid to admit it. You're such a coward."

My blood began to boil. I hate when someone says I'm afraid. I am not afraid of anything. "Why can't you just shut the hell up? Is it honestly that hard for you?"

I let out a scoff, turned around, and began searching again. Really though, I'm just trying to not kill him.

"You know," Jack said as he floated next to me. "There's something about you that..." He trailed off, and of course it got me curious.

"That what?" I asked as I kept looking around. Not for clues, but to avoid eye contact with him. "What insult are you going to say now?"

"No, I'm serious. There's something about you that reminds me of someone," he then chuckles. "You're so familiar and yet I know I've never met you before. I would remember someone like you. At least...not in this life."

His last sentence perked my interest, and I finally looked back at him. "Not in this life? What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that you're dead or something?"

Jack stopped floating and instead walked beside me on his feet, looking ahead. It was him now that was avoiding eye contact. "I was reborn. Before I was Jack Frost, the immortal bringer of winter, I was Jack Overland, the mortal village boy. I died saving my sister, and because of my noble act, Manny brought me back to life as...well who I am now. Years later, he chose me to be a Guardian."

"Wow," I said, genuinely. "That's...deep. So you're not really dead. You're not really a ghost. You're a spirit, but of a different kind of course. You died but you came back to life. Reborn, as you said. But what does that have anything to do with me being familiar to you?"

Should I tell him that he's familiar to me too? I'm honestly really surprised we both feel that way towards each other. Maybe I should wait to mention it, and let him finish out with whatever theory he has plotting up. I'm going to be pissed if he's pranking me.

"Well," Jack began, "as I said, you're familiar to me even though I've never met you before. Therefore, the only logical explanation is that I must have known you in my mortal life."

I laughed at that. "That's absurd. I've always been who I am, and never in all my immortal life have I ever had a mortal believe in me. Not once has a living human ever seen me. In order to believe, you have to have some sort of knowledge. I have none. There are no stories about me. There's no way you could have known of me to believe, and if you did somehow see me, I would have known. I would have definitely remembered your face. Unless I wasn't paying attention, but I always do."

"Suuuuurrrreeee you do. My face is pretty unforgettable though, huh? Who could forget my handsome face?" Jack teased, then continued. "But that's not what I meant."

I finally stopped walking and looked him dead in the eyes. "Then what exactly did you mean? I'm starting to lose my patience so you better hurry it up."

"Okay okay," he took a deep breath in, "I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but...what if we knew each other as...mortals?"

"M-Mortals?" I repeated and looked at him as if he grew a third eye. "What the hell are you trying to say? Are you...are you trying to say that I had a human life before this one? That I died like you by doing a noble act and was reborn?"

Jack looked at me with true sadness and nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

I shook my head and felt my blood both boil and freeze. No. There's no way. There's no way I had a different life before this one. There's just...no way. "That has got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever said to me."

"Hallow-"

"Just because I'm familiar to you doesn't mean you're familiar to me," My voice rose, and I could feel a strong pressure building up inside of me, inside of my veins. It's a sensation I know very well. My powers.

"Look, I don't know if you're lying or not, but if you are, I know you're not going to tell me." Jack said as he held his hands up in defense and took a step back. "It's just a thought, a theory. I've never met a stranger like you who I swear feels like someone I know. And if you feel the same and want answers, Tooth has your memories. She has your teeth. I've had my memory case for years, and have only looked into once because I didn't want to be heartbroken. I'll gladly look into it again to find you, and if you want, you can search yours to find me."

Once again, I was left in surprised confusion. "Tooth has my teeth? What...how...why didn't she say anything? Are you even sure? Also what makes you so certain that we knew each other in our past lives? What makes you so certain that I endured a similar fate as yours?"

"I know you don't believe me-"

"Damn straight I don't-"

"But let's just say I feel it in my belly."

"What the hell?"

Jack burst into laughter. "Don't blame me. Blame North. I am serious though. We knew each other in the past. I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life. Once this is all over, or whenever we have a break, I could ask Tooth to find your teeth-"

"If she even has them," I interrupted. "And if she does, why didn't she tell me before that she had them?"

Jack gave me a "did-you-seriously-just-ask-me-that-dumb-question" look. "Oh I don't know. Maybe its because a) you guys don't talk that much, b) she knows you don't like her and didn't want to waste her time and yours trying to convince you that she had them, or c) we have a mission to be focusing on."

"A mission that you're totally distracting me from," I commented, hoping he'd hear my annoyance and leave. Instead, however, I didn't wait for him to catch the hint. I verbally gave it to him. "Can you please just go already? I'm already upset enough and I don't need your mischief making it harder for me to concentrate."

I see him nod from the corner of my eye. "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, which I obviously did, but...You need to know the truth. Even if I'm wrong, we should still at least check."

After that, he left. I merely scowled and continued walking. All of my concentration at the task at hand is gone, however. My mind is filled with Jack's words, his accusation.

Could it possibly be true? Could he possibly be right? He's extremely familiar to me. I'm extremely familiar to him. We've never met before. But...did we know each other in our past lives? Did I seriously have a life before this one? But most importantly...

Did I die? And if I did...how?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm ready to get this story moving again (lol no I'm not). First, I'd like to apologize for the chapter's shortness. I'm trying to slowly ease my way back into it. Also I saw Wicked for the first time EVER and I loved every bit of it! Lol after seeing Wicked, along with Halloween coming up, I got inspired to continue the story. My Zootopia story has been on _"paws" (pause)_ for months now and will probably remain on a break until I'm in a mood to continue it again. As of right now, I'm working on this story, a short HTTYD story, two Jelsa stories, and my own original story which will only be published here on Wattpad. There's also college work and work work that needs to be done, so...I'm hella busy. Anyway ENJOY**!

"You can't be serious," I say to the tall, buff, and old Russian man. The same man whose back is turned to me as he and the others walked back to my empty mansion. The same man who decided to call it quits just a moment ago. "We can't just stop looking!"

"We've looked all over the place for hours," says Bunny as he stops walking to turn around and face me, causing the others to do the same. I could tell by the hardened look of his eyes that he was prepared to argue with me. "We all may be immortal, but that doesn't mean we don't need our rest. The better rested we are, the better our chances will be at finding your friends and defeating Pitch again.

He was right. I knew he was, but me being the stubborn witch that I am simply couldn't agree. "Only the weak rest, and that is not what I am. Go on ahead," I angrily waved them off as I turned my back to them and slid onto my broom, "I'll continue searching without you."

I can do this on my own. I don't need their help. I don't know why I asked them. What was I thinking earlier? Clearly I wasn't.

Before I took off, North puts a large hand on my shoulder and says, "You need your rest too, Hallow. Don't be stupid because of your pride. You may very well be the only one who can stop Pitch and we need you just as much as your friends do."

I snap my head over to meet his gaze, surprised that he would even say such a thing. "What makes you say that?"

He smiles. "You're a witch. You can do anything and everything. You can mimic his power. Surely, you can stop him. I know you can. It's why Manny chose you."

I shook my head at his ridiculousness. "It's not that simple. It took me years to do magic without a wand," I reasoned, gripping my broom tighter. "Plus, you're pretty much asking me to fight fire with fire. That never works. It only causes more destruction. I don't think me mimicking his power will help at all."

The twinkle never left his eyes as he said, "Never say never, my dear. All you need to do is believe." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. North pats my shoulder before removing his hand and softly saying, "We'll see you tomorrow. Stay alert."

And with that, he makes his way back to where the others stood, looking...tired. Seeing them tired made me realize my own tiredness, and I had to fight back a sudden yawn. Maybe I should-No! I can't stop searching for some kind of sign. The Guardians might need their beauty sleep, but I don't. No amount of sleep can make me beautiful.

I shook the negative thought way.

Pish posh! I'm already beautiful! I am. I...am.

And I sure as hell am not tired.

I watch as North digs into his coat to retrieve a teleporting snowglobe. He whispers a few words to it and throws it into the air to open a portal to his workshop. Tooth flew threw it first without saying goodbye, followed by Bunny, followed by Sandy, followed by North, who had sent me a curt nod, and who was then followed by Jack. Except Jack, of course, lingered in front of the portal to look back at me.

"You should come back to the Pole when you're done," he said, in a serious manner, "I know this is your home, but it's not a home without your loved ones. I know what it's like to be lonely, so just...come to the Pole. I'll be sure to have room 13 reserved for you."

Before I could protest or even think of words to say in response, he walked into the swirling light and vanished, the portal disappearing right after him. I merely stood there in shock for a few seconds. Did he just...that was actually...holy shit. He said something nice for once. He even knew my favorite number without me having to tell him. 13. Although it's totally obvious. I'm a witch after all. It's considered a wicked number, but still. He could have gone with 666, which is more wicked, but instead he did 13.

Did he know because of obviousness or because...he subconsciously remembered me telling him from when we were mortals? That's only if his theory is true, which I don't believe it is, but...still. I can't help but repeat the mantra over and over again.

Could he be right, could he be right, could he be right?

How did I die? What was I like as a human? Was I green? Was I already a witch before I died or was I completely and normally human? Magic-less? Perhaps I didn't die at all. As far as I know, the other Guardians didn't die. If I did die, what was the noble act that made Manny choose me all those years ago? Why did he grant me this life? What's my...purpose?

I know I'm supposed to bring Autumn to the world, take souls to the desired afterlife, let them roam the earth for three days, bring children candy, and watch over them during the Allhallowtide, but what's my purpose.

North brings wonder to the world. Sandy brings dreams. Tooth holds precious memories that are unlocked to be remembered when they desperately need to be. Bunny brings hope. Jack brings fun. What would I bring? What's my center? It's not fear, I know that for sure. Fear belongs to Pitch.

So what am I?

When I realized I was still standing and not flying, I shook my thoughts away and released a bitter laugh. "Damn you, Jack," I muttered under my breath. He's the whole reason why I got distracted just now and now because of him I wasted precious time by stupidly getting lost in my thoughts.

The only things that I should be thinking about are finding my friends and destroying Pitch in a variety of different ways. Should I kill him like a vampire would be killed: stake through the heart? Although, really, who wouldn't that kill? How about a zombie, a bullet straight through his head? That can kill anyone too. Perhaps I can poison him like the witch did in Snow White? There are a lot of fictional witches whose work I can use.

Should I send flying monkeys after him like the Wicked Witch of the West did? I honestly really liked her, along with every other green witch I've come to see in the media. Elphaba from the musical Wicked, which is fantastic, Theodora from Oz the Great and Powerful, and Zelena from the show Once Upon a Time are also favorites of mine. And to think...a person well past my time thought about one green witch who never existed when really...a real green skinned witch, myself, was here all along.

I sometimes like to think that it was Manny's doing. That he gave the creator of the Wizard of Oz the idea to have a green skinned witch as a way for people to sort of...I don't know...I guess a sort of gateway into believing in me.

It's like with Jack. From what I know, he didn't have any believers until he became a Guardian, but many people from all over had an idea of who he was. He has a few movies based off of his name, and there's even a stupid, but nonetheless catchy song. 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose...' Yeah, if he ever tries to nip at my nose I'll be ripping his right off.

If Manny was the one to give the creator of Wizard of Oz the idea of having a green witch, that's awesome, but what's not awesome is having the witch be the villain. That's why I love the musical Wicked. Elphaba got a sort of happy ending. Sure, her best friend thought she was dead and her bitch of a sister that she somehow still cared for died, but at least she got her man in the end.

I can practically hear Mary's words in my head: _"When are you going to get your man?"_

"Ha," I whispered to myself as I tightly gripped my broom and levitated off the ground, "Never, Mary. Never."

This time I could hear her voice and North's speak together in unison: _"Never say never, my dear. He may be closer than you think."_

I once again shake my head to be rid of such ridiculous thoughts and focused on my mission. A mission that I cannot fail. I slowly raised myself higher into the air until I was above the trees, readjusted my grip on the broom, and then took off at full speed once I was ready. The only one who watched me was the moon, the bastard who started it all. Or who I at least liked to blame, along with Pitch.

I kept my gaze ahead of me rather than upwards to where he shined down, giving me light, and angrily released a sigh. "You might have started this," I grumpily say out loud into the night air, knowing he'd hear me, "But I'm going to finish it. Even if it costs me my life."

Because if I did give my life up in the past doing something "noble" as Jack had said, why not do it again? I'm not afraid of death. The majority of my friends are ghosts after all. If anything...I am death. I am wicked, I am magic, and I am pissed.

Hell hath no fury like an immortal witch scorned.

 **Again I'm sorry for the shortness**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The story is still set in 2016 from when I first started writing it. I will go back once 2019 shows up and change the 4 years to 7 years (since the movie came out in 2012) Lol I know; it's a big jump. What I like though is that Hallow means Holy and 7 is considered a holy number so it works. Anyway on with the show!**

I searched for only an extra two hours before tiredness completely took over me. Bunny is right, as much as I hate to admit it. I need my rest. Sleeping and flying is just as bad as drinking and driving, and when it came to the point where I nodded off and nearly hit a tree, I knew that I had to stop. I know I said I would give my life to help my friends, but I'd like to rescue them first, and not die at impact with a tree.

So with much hesitation, I reluctantly flew back to my not-so haunted mansion, and when the familiar sight reached my eyes...it was not-so familiar too. Not when my friends no longer inhabited it.

Sadness replaced my tiredness as I walked the empty halls, but when I make it to the spot where the black sandy horse had been my sadness turned to anger and my broom turned into a scythe. Next thing I know I'm screaming in rage and I start swinging, destroying everything around me.

The old vase on top of the table stand? Shattered. The table stand itself? Broken. The wallpaper? Shredded.

My angry growls turned into sad pathetic sobs that echoed throughout the house, being the only noise I could hear. I dropped my scythe, leaned my back against the shredded wall, and slid down to the floor.

I brought my knees forward to my chest and buried my face in my arms, crying like a stupid weak little baby. I couldn't help it though. I really couldn't no matter how hard I tried to stop. Everything just sort of...exploded all at once. I hate crying, but...at least I'm alone. No one, besides Manny, will see.

But being alone is the whole reason why I'm crying. The one thing I hate the most is being alone and now here I am... _alone._

It was then that I remembered Jack's words from before. Perhaps I _should_ stay at the Pole. After all, Crescent and Harley are there, and I know they don't want to come back here. I don't want them to. I don't want them to see this place swallowed in such...darkness. _Real_ darkness.

I love the darkness, or at least the kind that I'm accustomed to. The kind of darkness that fills me with magic and happiness. The kind where I'm not alone. The kind where I have my friends to share it with. I've never known any other kind. I've never known a kind of darkness like this. A truly _evil_ kind. The kind where I'm alone.

I mean, before I met my friends, I was alone, roaming the world doing things to my instinct as if I've always done them, but I never felt...empty inside. I didn't know what it felt like to be part of a family then. I didn't have anything to compare my being alone to. Now I do.

And I can't decide if feeling such strong emotions is a good thing or not.

.

.

.

Everyone was sound asleep when I transported myself to the Pole (after much debate).. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, and to be honest I was surprised. Christmas is in two months; you'd think everyone would be working their asses off. Something I should be doing. Halloween and the two days after are literally just a few weeks away. I'm nowhere near done. What am I going to do?

Sleep, my inner voice said. You're going to sleep.

"Ha," I scoffed in a whisper, "There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Talking to yourself huh?" A voice said, making me whirl around in surprised. "You really are crazy." He wasn't anywhere to be seen...until I looked up.

Sitting on the railing to the second floor of the workshop was Jack, looking just as white in the dark as he is in the light. He was smirking, and while amusement shined in his eyes, tiredness did too.

"You seriously need to get some new material," I tell him, obviously annoyed, but more so curious. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep."

Jack shrugs but says nothing as he gently levitates himself down to me. When his feet met the floor he said, "I could ask you the same question. Perhaps just like you, I was unable to find sleep."

"So you, what?" I questioned as I cocked my head to the side, analyzing what he was doing beforehand. "Decided to wander the halls of the Pole like a creep?"

"You know everything there is to know about creeps, huh?" He asked, a huge smile displayed on his face. We've known each other for almost an entire day and already he seems to absolutely _love_ getting me riled up. It's like he can't get enough of it. It's like he feeds off of people's irritation when he annoys them. He's like a parasite. A disgusting tapeworm.

"But to answer your question," he went on before I could answer, "I was indeed wandering the halls."

"Why? Were you...waiting for me or something?" I knew what I was going to ask before I said it, and I had planned to sound very taunting, but as soon as I opened my mouth...I don't know...The accusing tone that was in my head was suddenly lost and was replaced with one of full curiosity and...a bit of hopefulness? Why would I be hopeful? And even worse, why is my stomach twisting itself in nervous knots?

Jack softly chuckles. "I was just patrolling. Did you _want_ me to wait for you?"

"You know what I hate," I started as I crossed my arms over my chest, my glare only increasing as the irritation increased in my voice, "I hate when people answer my questions with their own questions."

"I thought you just hated people in general?"

"Only those who bring winter to the world."

"And what about giant kangaroos with Australian accents that identify as bunnies?"

In spite of myself, I smirked. I couldn't stop the edges of my lips from slightly curling upward or the gleam of amusement that I knew shone in my eyes. Jack grins, seeing it, and it causes me to shake my head and look away as a chuckle escaped. "Okay, so perhaps I don't only hate you. But you're close to being my only other true enemy besides Pitch."

"You know," Jack looked up in mock-thought before locking eyes with me again, "I'm number one on the Naughty List. I wouldn't mind being number one your list too. Or the only one on that list."

"The spot is all yours," I declared as I leaned against the wall, arms still folded, "As long as you help defeat Pitch."

"Which I will," he says, his voice serious but still a tad playful, "so the spot might as well already be mine."

I stiffen and remain frozen when he steps closer to me, mischief consuming every inch of his face. It made my heart race and I wasn't sure if it was because it was...well...a turn on, or because it was so familiar. It all felt like deja vu. Not the conversation exactly, but the way we behave around each other. And dare I say it, but is this what flirting is? Is he flirting with me? Am I flirting with him? If Mary was here, she'd know, but she's not and now I'm going to be left unsure until I get her back.

I wanted nothing more than to hit him or step away, but I stood my ground when Jack came closer and leaned against the wall, mimicking my pose with his signature smirk painted on his face. I know he's trying to get a reaction out of me and I'm not going to give him what he wants. He knows it too. He sees it in my eyes. The same eyes that stayed locked to his with every step he took, not once looking away, not even when I finally moved, though it was slightly, when our elbows touched.

The contact wasn't even a second long, and our skin didn't even touch, the fabric of our clothing did, but I still had chills. Are the chills his magical doing? I wanted to ask, but thought against it in case it wasn't. I already know him well enough to know that he'd make fun of me for it.

So instead, I nonchalantly said, "So are you going to just copy my posture and stare at me all night or are you going to take me to my room like you said you would?"

Jack hums in thought. "Hmm I don't recall ever saying I'd take you to your room. I only ever said I'd reserve room 13 for you."

I rolled my eyes before I quickly turned around to walk away from his annoyingness. I twirled my scythe in one hand as I walked before swiftly tossing it into the other hand, turning it back into a broom as I did so.

"Hey, wait!" Jack calls out to me, his voice louder than before but still soft enough to wake anyone. "Where are you going?"

"To look for my room, idiot," I snapped, too tired and emotional for his teasing.

Jack's chuckle reaches my ears, pissing me off more. "Okay, okay, I'll take you to it. Could you just-" When his hand touched my shoulder, I instantly transformed my broom back into a scythe, swiftly turned, and had him pinned against the wall, the blade of my scythed pressed directly on the white skin of his neck.

"Could I just what?" I growled out, obviously not happy, but definitely amused by the fear in his eyes. "Go on, Jack. What's stopping you from finishing your sentence?"

Jack gulps, his throat pressing harder against the blade for a moment, and nervously he says, "W-Well, it certainly isn't the blade against my throat that's stopping me. That's for sure." His eyes snuck a glance to the floor to where his staff now laid.

I smirked at the action, and how tight his voice was and how he stammered. "Are you scared, Jack?" I asked as I lowered my voice to a whisper and brought my face closer to his. A bystander would probably think I'm going in for a kiss. Our faces were a mere inch apart.

"Because you should be. I am not just a green skinned girl, nor am I a witch with mere Halloween tricks. I am a witch with _deadly_ powers, powers you can't even begin to imagine, who is exhausted and wants to go to sleep, which you are preventing me from doing. People mess up when they're tired; it'd be a shame if I _accidentally_ slit your throat because of it. So are you going to keep making me more tired or are you going to take me to my goddamn room?"

Jack's entire body was frozen solid, but he slightly nods his head, being careful of the blade, and while he didn't say anything, his eyes told me that he was done playing for the night. I let my scythe linger on his throat for a moment longer before finally removing it. My smirk grew when I heard his shaky sigh of relief. "So which way?"

Jack clears his throat, bringing his hand up to rub it, as he bends down to pick up his staff. "We...um...we go that way." He points forward and starts walking, not bothering to wait for me.

I followed him in triumph, but when I saw the red mark I left on him, I suddenly felt bad. How hard was I pressing my scythe against him? I didn't mean to leave a mark. I had only meant to frighten him. My triumph turned to guilt as we walked in silence to my temporary room.

I tried to break the silence with an apology, but my pride held me back. And I swear it was pride. Not nervousness. What do I have to be nervous for?

In the end, no words were spoken between us until we finally make it to room 13.

"Here we are," Jack says as he stops in front of the door and gestures to it. "It's very...Christmassy. It won't be to your liking."

"As long as there's a comfortable bed, the decor won't matter." I said as I stepped toward the door, causing him to step away. Not in fear, but just so he could get out of my way. "Plus," I say once my hand is gripping the door knob, "I can always just magically change the room to my liking." I wanted to lighten the mood, still feeling guilty, but unfortunately Jack gives me no response. I wasn't looking at him either so I couldn't see his reaction on his face as well.

So, feeling as though the conversation is over, I start to turn the knob. I stop, however, and finally look back at him when he apologizes.

"I'm sorry by the way."

To say I was taken aback would be an understatement. I was completely bewildered. "Whatever for?"

Jack nervously rubs the back of his neck and I was relieved to see that the red mark was no longer there. "For earlier today," he answered, honestly, "I like to joke around a lot, which I'm sure you've noticed, but I never meant to hurt your feelings if I did."

I scoffed at his ridiculousness. "You didn't hurt my feelings. Don't flatter yourself. I don't have feelings to begin with."

"Everyone has feelings," Jack countered, "The Boogeyman himself was defeated by his own nightmares. Believe it or not though, this is a real apology, and I really am sorry."

I say nothing for a moment as I thoroughly observed him, and when I saw not even an ounce of mischief in his eyes, I found myself apologizing right back. If he can do it, so can I. "Well, Frost, I suppose I apologize as well. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today, though you started it, and I'm sorry for almost slicing your throat. If I hurt you that was not the intention."

Jack raises an eyebrow in question. "Then what _was_ the intention?"

"I guess as Pitch would say it," I start, shrugging, "it would be to bring you fear. Don't worry though," I smirk and felt the mischief twinkle in my eyes, "I promise I'm not working with him and I promise I won't tell Bunny I scared you."

Jack scoffs. "I wasn't scared."

I busted up laughing. "Not scared, huh? Your face said otherwise."

He rolls his eyes. "It sounds to me that you're trying to rile me up, which would then get me to react, which would then lead me to annoy you, which would then cause you to become pissed, which would be your fault, which would then-"

"Are you done?"

"Only if you are."

"I am."

"Then I'm done."

I shook my head at him, and felt incredibly bipolar. One minute I'm bawling my eyes out, then I meet Jack and we're "flirting", which I really don't think we were, next I have the blade of my scythe against his neck in annoyance, then I feel guilty and apologize, now I'm kind of annoyed again but not entirely so. And now I'm confused. What in the name of Lucifer is going on with me?

"Why did you apologize anyway?" I asked.

Jack shrugs, avoiding my gaze as he tossed his staff back and forth between his hands, staring at it intensely as though he was fighting back to urge to look at me. If so, why? I may be green, but I know I'm not excruciatingly ugly. "I don't want to be a witch's enemy. Plus, I need you," he said, nonchalantly before he realized a second later what it was he said. "Uh I mean, we. As the Guardians, the children, your friends, and I. I want us to save the world as allies-friends-not enemies. So...yeah. We need you. On good terms." He then quickly turned the conversation to me. "Why did _you_ apologize?"

"Because I really did feel guilty for the scythe thing," I answered, honestly. "I left a mark on you and I felt bad. I may be wicked, but I'm not evil. And yes, don't ask me how or why, but they're two totally different things. I have a heart."

Jack grins. "Which means you do have feelings after all. Aww you _do_ care."

"Oh fuck off you bloody cobweb," I say with a glare, but was only partially annoyed this time.

Jack chuckles then takes a step toward me. I freeze up again like I did earlier, my heart reach, but what I did not expect for him to do was to open the door. I honestly don't know what I expecting, but for some reason this surprised me.

"I do believe you need your beauty sleep," He said as he stayed standing where he stood but gesturing inside to me.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm ugly?" I questioned, both playfully and seriously.

"It's whatever will help you sleep tonight."

I punched him in the shoulder and said, "Ha ha", before walking in. He was right. It's very Christmassy and I don't like it. It'll do for now. It's not like I'm going to stay here forever. I sure hope not at least. The bed, however, looks amazing.

"Hey," Jack says from the doorway, causing me to turn around just as I was about to finally lay down. "Just so you know, I won't ever be touching your shoulders again. I didn't think I'd nearly lose my head for it."

I grin at this. "That's good to know." I start to turn back around when he stops me once more.

"One last thing," he pauses, and I could see in his expression that he was debating with himself on whether he should finish his sentence or not.

"Yeah?" I urged, which gave him a push.

His expression softens a bit as he says, "You're not ugly. You're beautiful. Sleep well." He then shuts the door, quickly leaving, before I could even get over my shock.

Oh yes, him saying that definitely took me off guard, but what threw me way over the edge was the familiarity of it. I've heard him say that to me before. Or at least...I've heard _someone_ say it to me. And I know damn well it wasn't any of my friends. Deep down in the very center of my core, I know that it was him. It had to be him! Why else would I be feeling such a strong sense of deja vu? I can hear the echo of his voice saying it to me in my head, and not from just now when he just said it but from _before._ From an unknown past.

Could he actually be right about his theory? I need to speak with Tooth about my memories as soon as I see her tomorrow. However, for now, what I need to see more than anything else is the darkness of sleep.

I composed myself, getting rid of any shocked or confused questions that repeatedly stormed through my head, and put all my focus on getting my body into bed. When the blanket was over me, I was out like a light.

And yes, the darkness of sleep did find me, but so did someone else. The sleep's darkness came with a friend who I've just been dying to meet.

"Hello, Hallow Eve. I've been waiting for you."

" _Pitch._ "


	10. Chapter 10

I knew I was no longer at the Pole as soon as I regained consciousness. Not only did I feel myself standing on my own two feet, but I also felt a different essense wrap itself around me like a blanket. I didn't feel the ironic warmth of the North Pole, but instead felt the coldness of true evil. It consumed me and, in a matter of seconds, I immediately knew where I was and who I was with. When my eyes finally snapped open at the realization, they instantly connected with a golden pair staring at me just a few feet ahead of me.

A smirk was displayed on his face, whereas a snarl made itself known on mine. "Hello, Hallow Eve. I've been waiting for you."

Of course he has a seductive voice and of course he's attractive. Only the best villains are. " _Pitch."_ I growled and wanted nothing more than to just run up to him and slice his head off with my syythe-wait, my scythe! Where is it?! "Where is my scythe, Boogeyman? What have you done with it?"

Pitch chuckles. "Don't worry, Witch. It's still with you. You're not really here, after all."

"And where exactly is here?" I questioned, not believing a word as I looked around. I can only assume that this dark gloomy place, which appears to be underground, is his lair. There are empty cages hanging above me from all over, and in random places there are holes, shining in light from the world above. If I had my broom I could easily just fly out of here; I still can, but I can't remember the spell. Shit. What the hell is the word? Of all times to forget it had to be now. It's not my fault I haven't flown on my own in years.

"Well," Pitch starts to walk toward me and I froze just as I had done with Jack earlier. Except this time it's much different. With Jack, me freezing up was due to...girly nervousness. With Pitch it's... _fear._ No, I am _not_ afraid. This...this feeling of fear is not real. He's trying to make me feel this way. I knew what to expect from Jack, but with Pitch...I don't know what his intentions are. I need to stay alert.

Plus, with Jack I had my scythe. I don't have it now. I don't need a weapon to protect myself; I myself am a weapon, but it's faster to just start swinging the blade of my scythe than it is to conjure magic. It's easy for me to channel the magic within me, but it still takes effort and concentration.

"We're obviously in my lair," he continued, deliberately walking towards me in a slow pace, knowing it would get me anxious, which it is. "But at the same time we're not. Well, at least you're not. Both of us are asleep. Everything you see, including myself, is not real. It is but a mere way to communicate through sleep. Dreams."

Or nightmares in his case. Perplexed, I said: "So all of this is a dream?"

Pitch gives me a predatory grin as he starts to circle around me, making me tense up even more. I turn, keeping myself facing him, making sure to follow his every movement. Not because I was afraid of what he'd do behind my back.

"You tell me, Miss Evermore. Do you usually dream of me?"

My face twisted with disgust, but my mind raged with confusion. Evermore. I've heard that name before. Where have I heard that name before? Why is it so familiar? It's just as familiar as Jack.

"I usually dream of death," I reply, nonchalantly. "Perhaps this dream will end with you dead."

Of course, he wasn't phased by my threat. "Or you, Miss Evermore. Perhaps it is I who is Death."

There it is again. That familiar tug at the name. "It's just Eve by the way. I don't know where you're getting the other five letters from." I say, ignoring his last statement since it was so stupid. "It's Hallow Eve as you said earlier." I correct him, but not even my own voice sounded so sure. For the first time in my entire life...it sounded like a lie.

"Are you certain?" Pitch asked, smirking. He stopped circling me when he came back to his starting point and conjured a throne of black sand with the wave of his hand.

"Yes," I growled, hands turning into fists. "I know who I am."

"But," he pauses to sit down, the damn smirk never leaving his face. Looks like he and Jack have something in common. "Do you know who you _were_?" A knowing look gleamed in his eyes. It practically screamed that he knows something I don't.

The memory of the conversation that Jack and I had back in the woods of my home suddenly flashed through my mind, and my heart stopped. How does he...Oh my god…

"You were listening to us!" I shout, anger boiling my blood. "You never left. You were still there the entire time!" I took a step forward, ready to tear my nails into him, but one step was all I was able to take before something wrapped itself around my feet, keeping me in place. I look down and see black sand covering my feet. It moved around like it was alive and the more I struggled to get out of its hold, the more it moved up towards my knees.

"What the hell, asshole?!" I yelled at him. "Let me go!" He ignores me and merely watches in silence, that stupid freaking smirk still there!

I struggled some more and when my movements weren't working, I went to magic. Air. I need to use air. I can blow it away if I just-

And just like that, he took the opportunity to cover my hands with more black sand, binding them together like a spider would web its prey. I screamed in rage and go to blow the air magic out through my mouth, but he covered it with black sand as well. It was as if he was reading my mind-

"I am," he finally says, then stands up. "Dream Communication works by the linking of the minds. I can hear and see every thought you think of."

 _Then how come I can't hear or see yours?,_ I thought, knowing he'd hear it, and glared at him like never before.

"Because I know how to shield myself," Pitch answered as he started to circle me again.

 _So that's how you knew about me being someone else before I became who I am now,_ I say through my thoughts as I continued to struggle through my restraints despite knowing that it's useless. _You just saw the conversation I had with Jack about it in my mind. Or were you really there to hear everything after all?_

"Oh no, I left after I got what I needed. I don't have time to waste. However, I actually found out about your mortal life through a different way." Pitch answered, _honestly._ I knew he wasn't lying.

 _How?_ I demanded.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now. It'll ruin the surprise for later. You'll find out soon though." He then changes the subject. "So you and Jack spoke of your former life? I wasn't sure of he would remember you or not. I had thought that despite seeing you in his memories that he'd still have no recognition. After all, not only have you two not seen each other in over 300 years, but you look entirely different from your mortal self."

 _Okay, hold up. Even if I was a mortal in a past life, which I wasn't, how in the hell would you know what I looked like? And for Manny's sake, Jack has no memories of me! He doesn't remember me, okay? I just met the guy a day ago. He also said that he's only looked into his memory teeth box once, which was years ago when your first resurface. He only ever said that I looked familiar to him, which that is not the same as actually knowing and remembering someone. And even if he did, how in the hell would you know?_

"Wait, so he hasn't seen his any of his other memories?" Pitch asked, genuinely surprised.

 _He said it would have been too painful._

Pitch burst into wicked laughter, the noise echoing loudly. "Well, he will certainly be in for a surprise when he looks into them again. Which he will. So he doesn't remember you exactly, but you look familiar to him, correct?"

 _Why does it matter?_

"I'm trying to piece it all together. It's amusing. Plus, if your pretty little green face looks familiar to him," Pitch pondered as he brought his hands up to caress my cheek, taking another turn around me as he did so. I jerked away from his touch as if he burned me. He chuckles and finishes his sentence, "Then surely he must be familiar to you too."

 _Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but he doesn't._

I answered too quickly, but no matter the pace, he knew it was a lie. Pitch throws his head back again and laughs once more. "The witch lies. Oh, this is brilliant."

 _What the hell do you want from me?_ I snapped, definitely fed up. Actually, I was fed up as soon as I opened my eyes. _Why are you doing this? Where are my friends? You don't have them in any of the cages hanging everywhere, so where in Lucifer's name are they?! Whatever hatred you have for the Guardians, duel it out with_ _ **them!**_ _Not me and certainly not my friends. Let them go! Let us go, you motherfu-_

Pitch's body suddenly drops to the ground, becoming a shadow, and travels towards me before I could blink. Next thing I know, I felt one hand slide its way around my waist and the other around my throat. He wasn't choking me, but I still lost my breath and was struggling to breathe through my nose at the suddenness of it all. Oh my god, what is he doing? He better not do what I think he's going to do.

"You really do have no manners," he whispers in my ears, his lips brushing against them, giving me goosebumps throughout my entire body. And they were not the good kind. "And I must say that temper of yours, the attitude, the _fire_ within you," he buries his nose into my hair and deeply breathes in, "It's _hot."_

I scowled at his pun and pathetically started to squirm against him again. I know that it's no use, but I can't stop trying to get away. I have to keep trying.

"Struggling is pointless, Hallow," he whispered in my other ear. "Now tell me, witch, if I were to do as you asked, what will I get in return?"

 _A burned body._

Pitch chuckles. "A burned body, you say? You mean like yours once was?"

 _What are you talking about?_

I felt him shrug against me. "It doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough. Now I'm going to ask again," his voice came out in a irritated growl now, "What will I get in return?"

My mouth and throat felt dry. For a moment I didn't say or even think anything. I swallowed hard, which his hand felt, and finally thought: _What is it that you want?_

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of him using me sexually, and I knew that he saw what I was thinking. He chuckles, but says nothing as his hand traveled up, moving away from my throat, tracing my jaw, drawing slow circles on my cheeks, and finally sliding over to cover my eyes.

His words came out in a whisper again. "In exchange for your friends' freedom, what I want from you, my dear Hallow Evermore, is…" he stops for dramatic effect, his grip around my waist tightening, and it was in this moment that I realized I was shaking.

I suddenly felt my head grow dizzy and my entire body weaken. My vision became blurry, and before I completely blacked out again, surrendering myself once more to the dark, I heard him finish his sentence with one word.

" _You."_


End file.
